Vampire Saga 1: The Vampire of Lavendar Town
by Dessa
Summary: When Pokémon Trainer Chan Liu decides to catch some ghost-types at the Pokémon Tower, he finds more than he expected. Please R/R. **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire of Lavender Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio 16, and Dessa  
  
Disclaimer: Dessa, Ben, Chan, and Victor are ours. Pretty much everything else is copywrite Nintendo and all those other guys. Pluto is copywrite Takeuchi Naoko (please do not ask how it fits in... there are other stories that explain it).  
  
Dessa's Notes: The three of us wrote this together on an EZboard. It's pretty much in it's original form, except for a few things: * There isn't any markings on who wrote what part * I've re-written a couple parts to make it flow better * EZboard mysteriously lost one of the parts, so that part has been re-written, to the best of my knowledge of what was in it. Also, at the end of each chapter, I'll note how many original parts were in each chapter.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Chan Liu read the sign. Looking down at his travel wary Mew and Pikachu he said, "We made it, guys! We're in Lavender Town!"  
  
"Pika..."  
  
I'm hungry! Mew complained.  
  
"I know. Here, get back in your pokéballs," Chan replied. Mew and Pikachu obeyed. Chan walked towards the Pokémon Center. Suddenly the feeling of being watched overcame him. He looked up at the Pokémon Tower. Chills ran up his spine for no apparent reason.  
  
*******  
  
"May I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"Yes. Can you heal my pokémon?" Chan replied.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Chan handed over the pokéballs and took a seat in the waiting room. After half an hour Nurse Joy returned.  
  
"All done, Chan," she said cheerfully, "You have an impressive collection of pokémon."  
  
"Thank you!" Chan said putting his pokémon back in his bag.  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"I'm going to the Pokémon Tower to catch ghost pokémon."  
  
"If you must, be careful! There's something weird going on there," Nurse Joy cautioned.  
  
"Like what?" Chan asked curiously.  
  
"The people who go in come out very pale and frightened. They usually have to be treated for a couple of days."  
  
"Hmm..." Chan stated thoughtfully. "I'll be careful, Nurse Joy."  
  
"That's what everyone else has said. I think they're being attacked by a powerful Gastly."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the victims never see anything. They just suddenly fall asleep. Gastly has the ability to do that..."  
  
"True."  
  
With that Chan left the Pokémon Center and headed for the Tower. Once there, he cautiously opened the door and went in. The door slammed shut sending a chilling echo through the tower. Chan tried it. Locked.  
  
"What?!" he cried with panic in his voice.  
  
He forced himself to breathe slowly and calm down. He searched the first floor cautiously. He checked the other floors thoroughly as well. He was about to go back down from the seventh floor when a voice called out.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Huh?" Chan whipped around. Nothing. "Where are you?" he asked shivering.  
  
A young man stepped out of the shadows. He was hard to see in the dim candlelight.  
  
"Who are you?" Chan demanded. "What do you want?"  
  
"You'll see..." the man said mysteriously.  
  
"You're scaring me," Chan gulped, backing away. He noted that he had gone away from the stairs. The stranger followed him. Chan was soon trapped.  
  
"That's the idea! Gastly! Let's welcome our guest!"  
  
"What?! You can't do that! I don't have any pokémon out!" Chan cried. His voice was shrill with fear.  
  
"That's your fault! You were warned... Gastly, hypnotize him!"  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 1 


	2. Chapter 2

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Uuughh. Mmmf." Chan groaned as he woke up. He opened his eyes groggily, sat up, and looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're back in the Pokémon Center, Chan," Nurse Joy told him. She pointed at another boy looking out the window towards the Tower. "He found you lying in tower. He had to carry you all the way back here." The boy realized he was being talked about and walked over.  
  
"Thanks, man. I appreciate it." Chan smiled.  
  
The boy smiled back, "No problem. What were you doing up there? What happened?"  
  
"I don't know for sure. There was this guy on the seventh floor who put me to sleep with a Ghastly. He was really creepy," replied Chan, scratching his head. He was feeling better, and sat up in the bed.  
  
"The seventh floor?" the boy questioned, "I found you on the top floor. How'd you get there if you were asleep?"  
  
"You think I know?" Chan answered. "Say, what's your name? Mine's Chan."  
  
"Ben," the boy replied, extending his hand. As Chan shook it, he continued, "You said some person put you to sleep. I didn't see anyone there. Either he wasn't there, didn't see me, or didn't want to show himself."  
  
"Who knows," Chan mumbled. He rubbed his neck, and felt a bandage. "What's this?" he asked Nurse Joy.  
  
"That's another odd thing," she told him, "You had what looked like two deep bug bites. They were pretty bad. I hope they don't get infected, I did everything I could to prevent it."  
  
"Thanks. Well, I guess I'd better get going. Care to come along Ben?" asked Chan.  
  
Ben looked up. "Sure!" he said. "I'd be glad to. My Pokémon are fun to talk to, but there's only so far you can go without understanding them."  
  
"Ok then," Chan said, picking up his things, "Let's go."  
  
Chan looked nervously at the tower. "I'm not sure I want to go back in there," he said. "What if that guys still in there?"  
  
"Well, you said that you ran into him on the seventh floor, right?" Ben replied.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, then, we avoid the seventh floor and watch out for that Gastly. It must have been big."  
  
"I wouldn't know. I don't remember seeing it."  
  
"Hmm... that's odd."  
  
The two boys walked up to the tower. Ben opened the door and peered inside. It was dark and not very friendly looking. But there were a couple of lanterns near the door and no one in sight.  
  
"All clear," Ben said handing Chan a ladder.  
  
"Okay..." Chan said as the two went in. Chan half expected the door to slam shut behind him and Ben but it didn't.  
  
Ben looked worriedly at Chan. He was going to have to watch him. Chan was very jumpy after what happened.  
  
"Do you have any family in the area," he asked.  
  
"No. My sister lives near Viridian and I have no idea where my brothers or my dad is," Chan replied uneasily.  
  
"What about your Mom?"  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"Oh.. I'm sorry."  
  
Ben remained silent for a moment as he looked at Chan, obviously worried.  
  
"It's okay," Chan sighed, "It happened a long time ago. I don't really want to talk about it." He was about to say something positive, but realized that it wouldn't fit in the dark, dismal setting of the tower.  
  
"All right," Ben murmured. After pausing once again, he asked Chan why he had come into the Tower in the first place.  
  
"To catch a ghost Pokémon, same as you, right?" Chan replied.  
  
"Actually," Ben said, "I was here to do some thinking. I know it's weird, but it's so quiet here you can get a lot of thinking done. I come here quite often, as my journeys always seem to end up back here. Besides, I'm a native of Lavender Town. I've always kind of wished we had a Gym. The tower tends to steer people away from here, so we don't get that many visitors. Especially now with what's been happening and all." Ben stopped short when he notice Chan wasn't walking next to him. He turned his lantern up, and saw him standing near the wall looking at a painting, and turning very pale.  
  
"Chan!" Ben yelled, as he ran over. "What's wrong??"  
  
It took Chan a few minutes to reply, and even then it was just above a whisper, "This is him."  
  
"Who?" Ben queried.  
  
"This is the guy with the Ghastly. This is him. What's he doing here on this painting?" Chan continued to stare at it. It was him all right. He knew it.  
  
"The plaque says that he's 'Count Victor'," mumbled Ben, looking at the small bronze plate at the base of the frame. "Where have I heard that name before..."  
  
Before either of them could say any more, they heard a loud thump on the floor above. Ben pulled Chan away from the painting so they could check it out...  
  
Chan pulled away and shook his head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ben asked.  
  
"I'm not going up there after what happened," Chan said.  
  
Ben nodded understandingly, "Okay, we'll stay down here."  
  
Chan smiled with relief. That smile quickly faded as his eyes went wide with fear at something near the ceiling behind Ben. Ben turned around in time to see a huge Gastly disappearing.  
  
"Oh my..." Ben said.  
  
Chan shuddered visibly. His eyes suddenly rolled back into his head.  
  
"Chan!" Ben cried.  
  
Chan screamed in fear and jerked violently. But he wasn't scared of Ben. Something was happening inside him.  
  
"Chan! Snap out of it!" Ben pleaded.  
  
Chan's body went limp suddenly. Ben checked his vital signs and sighed with relief when he found them normal. But he had to get his new friend out of there before the Gastly reappeared. Picking him up, he carried him to the door, gently laid him down and tried to open it. Locked.  
  
"What?" Ben cried desperately.  
  
Suddenly a Mew appeared.  
  
Hello, I'm Chan's Mew. I sensed trouble and decided to come out and help, it said. It looked at Chan with concern and mewed softly trying to wake his master up.  
  
"Um... pardon me, Mew, but could you open this locked door?" Ben asked. "I need to get your master to the pokémon center... now!"  
  
Mew nodded and concentrated on the door. Its eyes glowed and after a moment the door unlocked. Ben picked up Chan again and ran outside and down towards the pokémon center as fast as he could.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 4 


	3. Chapter 3

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio 16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Nurse Joy!!! Nurse Joy!!!" Ben yelled, running into the Pokémon Center with Chan in his arms.  
  
"What's wrong, Ben?" Nurse Joy said, coming out to the front desk. Then she saw Chan's limp body. "Oh my!" she shouted, "Not again! What happened?!" She took Chan out of Ben's arms and brought him to the same room as before as he and Mew followed.  
  
"We were looking at a painting in the Tower, and heard a thump from upstairs. Chan saw a huge Gastly, then turned really pale and went limp," Ben said hurriedly. "What can you do?"  
  
"We'll let him rest. I think you two should stay out of the Tower for a while," Nurse Joy said, worried. She looked at Ben as she said the last line and he nodded. "For now, we'll just have to wait."  
  
Ben paced back and forth. Something was wrong with Chan and there was little he, or anyone else, could do about it except hope that he'd get better.  
  
"Can't you do something?" he asked looking at Chan. "He looks terrible. He's sweating too."  
  
"He's getting worse. Hang on... I have some medicine in the back that might help," she replied.  
  
Ben found a wash cloth and dampened it with cold water. He, then, placed it on Chan's burning forehead.  
  
"Check his eyes," Joy said.  
  
Ben did. "They're still rolled up in his head," he told her.  
  
"I was hoping they wouldn't be," she said as she prepared a needle.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It should help bring his fever down and make him relax. He needs rest and this fever isn't allowing him to do that."  
  
She put the needle in his arm. Chan jerked. Waiting a moment, she injected the medicine and slowly pulled the needle out.  
  
"There that should help."  
  
Ben looked worriedly at Chan. "Are you sure that'll help?" he asked Nurse Joy.  
  
Nurse Joy sighed, "No. I'm just hoping that it'll work..."  
  
Ben bit his lower lip and looked down at his friend. He had known him less than a day, but he felt like he had known him for a lifetime.  
  
Suddenly, Chan's eyes flew open. Both Ben and Nurse Joy gasped. It wasn't the fact that he was awake, it was the fact that his pupils were extremely dilated. He yelled out in pain. "Someone turn of the lights!" he bellowed, "I can't see anything."  
  
Ben lunged over to the switch and flicked it off and Nurse Joy closed the blinds. "What's wrong with the light? What happened?" she asked.  
  
Chan sat up and rubbed his eyes. They all could only barely see anything. "I don't know. All I know is that the light was completely blinding me. I feel awful, and those bug bites on my neck hurt terribly." Suddenly, Chan groaned and fell back onto his pillow. Nurse Joy rushed over and felt for his pulse, but it was not there.  
  
"No, this can't be happening," Joy said frightened.  
  
"What?" Ben asked.  
  
"No pulse..." she said as she pushed the emergency button.  
  
"What?!" Ben cried. He couldn't believe it. His friend could be gone.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. It must be an allergic reaction to those bug bites," Joy said.  
  
A Chansey ran in with a stretcher. Ben and Joy lifted Chan and put him on it. They, then, ran into the emergency room. Joy took out some electric paddles while Ben put an oxygen mask over Chan's pale face. He started pumping desperately.  
  
"Clear!" Joy cried as she put the paddles to Chan's bare chest. (They had taken his shirt off earlier to cool him off) Chan's body jerked but he didn't respond. Ben pumped away even harder trying desperately to bring his friend back.  
  
"Clear!" Joy said again. Another jolt and no response.  
  
*******  
  
Ben sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. He had been crying but his tears were now gone.  
  
Chan was dead. Despite their desperate efforts to bring him back, Chan didn't respond.  
  
Joy came in. She, too, had been crying. Mew and Pikachu were in the other room telling the rest of Chan's pokémon what had happened.  
  
"What now?" Ben asked.  
  
"We schedule an autopsy to figure out how he died," she said.  
  
Ben nodded. The thought of that personally gave him the creeps but he couldn't think of anything else to do.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning...  
  
Ben went into the room where Chan had been left. He looked around.  
  
"Joy," he called. "Did you move Chan's body without telling me?"  
  
"No, why?" she replied.  
  
"Because, it's not here."  
  
"What?!"  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 4 


	4. Chapter 4

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio 16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ben looked at the ground. Someone had come in and taken Chan's body from the Pokémon Center and had dragged it out the window. Then, from the looks of it, they had picked it up and carried it off. The awkward thing about it is that none of his pokémon were able to find a trace of the intruder.  
  
Who'd want a dead body? a voice asked.  
  
Ben turned around slowly. He saw a young man standing behind him. He had short brown hair and light brown eyes. He seemed to be looking beyond Ben at the Pokémon Tower. Behind him was another boy about Ben's age. He had black hair and darkly tanned skin, like Chan's.  
  
"Sorry," the man said quickly. "I'm Brandon. This is David. We're friends of Chan's. We just heard the news..."  
  
"Terrible, isn't it?" Ben asked shaking their hands.  
  
David nodded. Ben knew he was trying not to cry.  
  
"As I was saying," Brandon continued. "Who'd want a dead body. It's disgusting."  
  
"I don't know. Probably the guy that attacked him to begin with. He owned a large Gastly, biggest one I've ever seen. Somehow Chan got these deep bug bites. We think that's what he died of," Ben explained.  
  
"Bug bites?" David said skeptically. "I didn't know Chan was allergic to bugs."  
  
"Neither did I," Brandon said quietly. "Chan's father and sister are coming soon. That's why we're here."  
  
"How'd you get here so quickly?" Ben asked.  
  
"Teleported," Brandon replied.  
  
"Oh. What about Chan's brothers?"  
  
"I doubt it," David said. "They're part of Team Rocket."  
  
"Oh!" Ben said, slightly embarrassed. "I didn't know."  
  
"Don't be concerned, they're not very good Team Rocket members," Brandon replied.  
  
"Maybe they were connected with this," David commented.  
  
"Chan's brothers?? I don't think so. Why'd they do something like this??" Brandon said, aghast.  
  
"No, no. Not them, Team Rocket in general," David replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Err, could someone fill me in here?" Ben said, confused. "Why would Team Rocket want Chan?"  
  
Brandon hesitated for a moment before telling. "Chan's brothers wanted him to join Team Rocket. When he refused, they kidnapped him and his sister, Sarah and took him to see Giovanni. When that didn't convince him to join Giovanni arranged a little 'accident'. The result was Chan gaining powerful psychic powers and the ability to transform. His body was exposed to Ditto DNA. Team Rocket wants to do experiments on him now. He's been on the run since. Chan is sixteen. This happened when he was twelve," Brandon told him. David continued looking around in hopes of finding something.  
  
"Wow..." Ben said. "It's a possibility but I'm sure someone would have noticed Team Rocket around here after what they've done in the Pokémon Tower. I think it was that guy who attacked him. Don't ask me why though..."  
  
"Um, guys. Is it me or is there a light on in the Tower?" David called.  
  
Brandon and Ben followed his gaze. A window on the top floor had light coming through it. Dim candle light from the looks of it. In an instant though, it was gone.  
  
"It wasn't you," Brandon said.  
  
"I think we should check it out," said David.  
  
Ben hesitated, "I don't know. I'm starting to not like that place..."  
  
"But," replied David, "we may find some clues up there. We may even mind Chan."  
  
"And we all want to find Chan," Brandon added.  
  
"Yeah, that's true," replied Ben, sighing. "Ok, let's go. But let's sneak out. I don't think Nurse Joy would like it if she knew we were going up there again."  
  
Ben, Brandon, and David crawled under the windows outside the Pokémon Center. They didn't want Nurse Joy to see them in fear that she might try to stop them from going into the Tower.  
  
"What makes you think it'll do any good to find Chan?" Ben asked. "He's dead."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that," Brandon said mysteriously.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Brandon sighed.  
  
"I'm also a psychic, Ben. As is David. We both have links to Chan and judging from what I'm feeling at the moment from Chan, he is quite alive," he explained.  
  
"But how? We were trying to revive him for half an hour and he didn't respond. We even used the electric paddles. There's no chance that he could be alive," Ben stated.  
  
Brandon thought for a moment. "It does seem impossible," he commented.  
  
"We'll have to find out if and when we find him," David said.  
  
The trio agreed and cautiously approached the Tower.  
  
David opened the door and peered in. He saw no danger but taking no chances scanned the floor psychically. Nothing.  
  
"Okay," he said. "Let's get in before someone sees us."  
  
Brandon and Ben followed him in. He, then, closed the door. "No sense in sending someone up after us when we're trying to find something," he said.  
  
Brandon nodded and squinted. "We need a light."  
  
"This place gives me the creeps when it's dark like this," Ben whispered nervously.  
  
"Isn't always this dark?" David asked finding a lantern and lighting it. He handed it to Brandon and then went to find two more.  
  
"No, it's usually more lighted than this," Ben explained.  
  
Brandon shrugged, "Maybe it's because something happened to Chan in here somewhere."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Hey, guys. Look what I found," David said coming back with two lanterns... and a wallet.  
  
"It's Chan's."  
  
"That means he is in here," Ben shuddered. "I didn't take anything off him and I doubt that Nurse Joy did either. We were too busy trying to save his life."  
  
"Well, it's a start," Brandon said.  
  
David lit the other two lanterns and handed one to Ben.  
  
They all looked at each other. "Should we go up?" Ben asked, and the others nodded. As they walked, Ben asked the others if they had ever been to the tower before.  
  
"No," they both responded.  
  
"Why, is there something we should know?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Well, the graves are kinda crowded together, so the floors are kinda like a maze," Ben said. "I come here really often, so I know the quickest way around them to the stairs to the next floor. There's also this white zone that someone once created on the 5th floor. Nothing evil can affect you when you're in there."  
  
"That should be of some help in the future." David said. By then, they had reached the 3rd floor. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened yet. Suddenly, a Haunter appeared out of nowhere. It looked around, then saw the group. It sneered at them and moved closer...  
  
"Haunt..." it threatened.  
  
Ben gulped. "Where'd that thing come from?"  
  
"Well, it is the Pokémon Tower. It's home to ghost pokémon," David pointed out.  
  
Brandon growled. "I don't have any pokémon that would do particularly well against a ghost pokémon," he said. "I would recommend that we retreat upstairs." The other two agreed and ran towards the stairs.  
  
They got halfway there when the Haunter reappeared in front of them.  
  
"Haunt, haunt, haaauuunnt," it said, shaking its head.  
  
"I don't think it's gonna leave..." David said. "Do you have any Pokémon that could help?" he asked Ben.  
  
"Actually, yes," said Ben. "It looks like he's going to give us the first move. Let's see... Haunter is Ghost/Poison, which is weak against two types: Psychic and Ground. I have a Dugtrio, which is only Ground type. Poison attacks aren't very good against Ground, and Ghost attacks aren't that much better..."  
  
He trailed off as he notice Brandon and David staring at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You know a lot about Pokémon," Brandon said. "I'm impressed."  
  
Ben smiled. "Thanks," he said, "I've studied Pokémon for a long time. Anyway... Goooooo Dugtrio!"  
  
"Dug!" the pokémon cried.  
  
And the battle was under way. After several minutes, the Haunter collapsed. Brandon through an Ultra Ball at it.  
  
"This might come in handy later," he said to the other two.  
  
The Ultra Ball captured the Haunter and hummed before returning to Brandon's hand.  
  
"Whew!" David said. "Let's just hope we don't run into that Gastly."  
  
Ben and Brandon agreed and continued upstairs. Eventually the found the safe zone on the fifth floor and stopped there to rest and to eat.  
  
Brandon sat down and looked uneasily at the darkness beyond the zone.  
  
"It's a good thing nothing can get to us here," he said quietly.  
  
"Why?" David asked.  
  
"Because someone is watching us and I don't like the feeling I'm getting about the area beyond the zone..." Brandon replied. He opened his backpack and took out a sandwich. He seemed to relax while eating it. Suddenly he stood up.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said. He disappeared into the darkness leaving Ben and David feeling very uncomfortable even though they were in the safety zone. A couple minutes later he returned carrying something. Chan's backpack.  
  
Ben dropped his sandwich. "That-that-that's..."  
  
"Chan's backpack..." mumbled David, who had also dropped his sandwich.  
  
"How did you know it was out there?" Ben asked.  
  
Brandon set the backpack down gently. "I don't know," he said. "I just sensed that something of his was nearby. I found it hanging from a rafter below the ceiling. We walked right under it and didn't notice."  
  
David noticed that the bag was shaking. A Cubone popped out and looked at the three nervously before scurrying off.  
  
"A wild Cubone?" David asked.  
  
"Apparently," Brandon replied watching it go.  
  
Suddenly Chan's Mew appeared. I sensed it nearby... I gave you the feeling to find it, it told Brandon.  
  
Brandon grinned. "Thanks, Mew. What did you hope to find in it."  
  
Hopefully a scent of who took Chan's body, it replied sniffing the bag inside and out. I don't like this smell.  
  
"Yeah, I don't like the presence on it either," Brandon said. "It gives me the creeps."  
  
"Why?" Ben asked.  
  
"Because, this person that took Chan is not normal by any means. I don't know how to explain it."  
  
David sneezed. "Sorry," he said.  
  
"Shh..." Brandon said.  
  
The trio listened for a moment.  
  
"I sneezed," David said after hearing nothing.  
  
"I know, but I heard something," Brandon replied. He was about to say something else when the sound came again. A dry cough.  
  
"What?!" David asked standing up almost stepping on his forgotten sandwich.  
  
Mew swooped under and grabbed it. Floating in front of David's face, it handed him the sandwich.  
  
"Oh, thank you."  
  
No problem.  
  
Another dry cough.  
  
Brandon's eyes narrowed. Ben stepped back behind him next to David. Mew twitched nervously between them.  
  
"Chan?" Brandon called.  
  
"It can't be," Ben replied.  
  
"I know," David said. "But it's him. I can feel his presence."  
  
Sure enough Chan responded. "Brandon? David? You two are here too?" was his quiet reply.  
  
"Chan!" Ben cried. "How'd you get revived?"  
  
"You don't want to know," Chan replied from the shadows. "You guys need to get out of here, now." Chan's voice was pleading and desperate. A fear hung in it. A fear that something would hurt them.  
  
"Chan, talk to us," Brandon said. "We need to know what's going on."  
  
Neither of them stepped out of the safety zone. They were too afraid of what might be with Chan.  
  
"We're in the Safety Zone, Chan," Ben told him, "Nothing can get at us."  
  
"I'm afraid that doesn't matter," Chan said, fear still sounding in his voice. "You need to leave, now."  
  
The emphasis in his voice startled all three. "Chan, we can't leave you," David said and the other two murmured in agreement.  
  
Chan sighed. David sensed that he was smiling. "I knew you guys wouldn't leave," he replied, "you are true friends. But you have to go. You can't do anything to help me. I-I-I want to explain, but you would never understand. You need to get out before anything happens. I-I've changed. Part of me wants to attack you, and it's taking all of my strength to prevent myself from doing it. But I feel it waning. Get out."  
  
"But-" Brandon began.  
  
"NOW!" Chan yelled.  
  
Ben jumped. "Guys," he said to David and Brandon, "I'm no psychic, but I think he means business. I think we should go."  
  
Brandon nodded. He was shaken by how Chan's voice had carried.  
  
"Chan," he said. "I'm not fighting you. We'll leave... but you know that we'll be back." He sensed a nod from Chan. There was a sound of retreating footsteps.  
  
"Go now. Before I lose control of myself," Chan whimpered.  
  
Brandon, Ben, and David ran from the safety zone as fast as they could. Brandon had to go back and grab Chan's Mew by the tail.  
  
I want to stay! it cried.  
  
"Sorry, Mew, but Chan doesn't want that," Brandon said.  
  
Looking into the darkness he could see Chan leaning weakly against the wall watching him. "Chan..." Brandon whispered before turning and running to catch up with the other two. He found them at the door.  
  
"It's locked," David informed him.  
  
"There's someone who really doesn't want us leaving," Ben added.  
  
"It isn't Chan," Brandon said, "He wanted us to escape."  
  
"Did he follow?" David asked.  
  
"I don't think so. But he could be down here anytime now."  
  
The trio looked at the door nervously. Ben remembered Mew.  
  
"Mew," he begged, "Get us out."  
  
Mew looked longingly towards the stairs but turned towards the door and nodded. In seconds the door was unlocked and the group was outside in the safe daylight. They ran towards the Pokémon Center. Brandon looked back and could have sworn that he saw Chan standing in the doorway.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 13 


	5. Chapter 5

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Nurse Joy looked up when the trio and Mew came bursting in, frightened. "Where have you been?" she demanded.  
  
"Looking for Chan," Brandon said quickly as the other two tried to catch their breath.  
  
"Brandon?" a voice called.  
  
"Nishu..." Brandon said.  
  
"Who?" Ben asked.  
  
"Chan's father," David replied.  
  
"Where's Chan?" Nishu asked.  
  
"Someone took his body," Brandon said shaking in fear. Nishu looked stunningly like his son. Just older.  
  
"I seriously hope that you are kidding," Nishu said.  
  
"I wish I were," Brandon replied.  
  
"Are you sure he's gone?" a girl asked stepping from behind Nishu.  
  
"Yes," Ben said. "Joy and I tried to revive him for half an hour. He wouldn't respond." Neither of them, nor Mew, was about to tell them that they had seen Chan in the tower. They weren't sure if it had been real or not. They knew it was, but part of them didn't want to believe it.  
  
"You're hiding something," Nishu observed.  
  
Brandon swallowed hard. "Joy, could you give us a few minutes alone with them?" he asked.  
  
Ben started the story of the incidents for the day. Once he got to the part where Chan's body came up missing, David took over. He described how they found Chan in the Tower, but something was wrong and Chan told them to leave. Brandon finished up, telling Nishu about what Chan said about keeping himself from attacking them and how they left.  
  
"Well, that certainly is interesting," Nishu mused. "Why would he be like that? I don't get it. Wait, what did you say about bug bites, Ben?"  
  
"Um, when I brought Chan down from the Tower the first time," Ben said, thinking, "there were these two, really deep bug bites on his neck. They were about an inch apart from each other." Ben suddenly stopped.  
  
Nishu nodded, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Those don't really sound like bug bites. They sound like they could be-"  
  
"Vampires..." Ben whispered.  
  
"That sounds a little unbelievable," Sarah said.  
  
"Maybe so," Nishu agreed, "But it explains everything."  
  
"That means Chan got attacked by a vampire, Count Victor, and now he's one too," Ben said.  
  
"But why'd it take so long to affect him?" David asked.  
  
"How should I know?" Ben asked. "I've known him for a day or two."  
  
Brandon nodded thoughtfully. "That means Victor owns the Gastly and uses it to put his victims to sleep. The other victims, however, from what Joy said completely healed... so what made Chan different?"  
  
David suddenly laughed, "I just realized that I left my sandwich there."  
  
Brandon's eyes widened. "I dropped my backpack before we went outside. It's still inside the tower," he said.  
  
"Why'd you set it down?" Ben asked.  
  
"I don't know. This just means we'll have to go back."  
  
"Great," David said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't push it," Brandon warned. David nodded and didn't say anymore.  
  
"So we're going?" Nishu guessed.  
  
"Yep," Brandon nodded. "Anyone got garlic or silver crosses?" David and Ben laughed.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 3 


	6. Chapter 6

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The group stood once more outside the Pokémon Tower.  
  
"I don't want to go in," Ben said.  
  
"You aren't the only one," David replied. "I'm not sure I want to see my friend in this condition."  
  
They entered. The door slammed shut behind him.  
  
"It's locked," Brandon said without trying the door.  
  
"Where's your pack?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Um... it's been moved."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"How should I know? Chan probably followed us down here and took it upstairs."  
  
David suddenly sensed danger and motioned for everyone to be quiet. Brandon soon sensed it too.  
  
"Who?" Nishu whispered.  
  
"Don't know," David answered. "Whoever it is, it isn't Chan."  
  
"You got that right," a voice echoed coldly across the room. No one could see the speaker.  
  
"Where are you?" Brandon asked.  
  
"That's what Chan asked before my Gastly attacked him," the man replied.  
  
"Count Victor," Ben said.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Where's my brother?" Sarah demanded.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about yourselves," Victor growled.  
  
Brandon finally located him near the stairs. "You don't like light?" he guessed.  
  
"No," Victor replied. "Why should I?"  
  
"Gastly?"  
  
"Oh my..." Nishu said looking up. There hovering above them was the Gastly.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did you get that Gastly to be so big?" Brandon questioned.  
  
"Long time and tough training." The Gastly could easily put all of them to sleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
"What do you want?" Nishu asked.  
  
"Hmm.. interesting question. I take it you're Chan's father," Victor guessed.  
  
"Yes..." Nishu replied nervously.  
  
Victor finally stepped out of the shadows revealing himself to be a fairly young man, possibly younger than Brandon, before his vampire years. Brandon and Victor eyed each other for a long time. The others watched on warily.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Nishu repeated.  
  
"First, let me guess what you want," Count Victor replied. "You want Chan, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," they all answered.  
  
Count Victor let out a small chuckle. "You see," he said, "that is impossible. He is now one of me. He cannot go with you, nor can he go outside period. He is a vampire now. In fact..."  
  
Victor trailed off and gazed to a spot a few yards away. It was hard to make out, but they could all see a figure standing there. It moved out of the deep shadows, and they all gasped. It was Chan, dressed in a long, black cape and dark suit.  
  
"Yes," Chan said, in a voice that didn't even sound like his own, "I am a vampire now. How long did it take you to figure it out? Bug bites, Ben? There are no bugs in this area."  
  
Ben stood still, fuming. "I should've known that," he mumbled to himself.  
  
Chan chuckled. "Yes, you should have. Perhaps then you could've done something. But it is too late now. There is no way to return to normal."  
  
"Wait," Victor interrupted, "I am a sporting man. I will give you one way to change your friend back. I will give you three tasks. If you can complete them within two weeks, I will change Chan back."  
  
Nishu looked at Chan, then the group. "If we can get Chan back, we should do it." He then addressed Victor. "We accept. What is the first task?"  
  
Chan's eyes widened. "No!" he cried.  
  
Brandon saw fear in his eyes. He saw the real Chan behind the vampire's mask. A Chan that was desperate to free himself but knew that it was almost impossible.  
  
Chan started to come over. Victor raised a hand causing Chan to groan in pain and sink to his knees, obviously controlling him.  
  
"You won't interfere, young one. I have made a deal on the way you shall live. You should be happy I'm willing to give this chance to you," Victor told him.  
  
"Stop. He's in pain!" Ben cried. Victor eyed Ben darkly but released his hold on Chan.  
  
"Gastly, make sure our young guest here does not try to interrupt these negotiations."  
  
Turning to the group he added. "Are you sure you want to do this?" The group nodded.  
  
Victor smiled mysteriously. "Okay... there is a small island just south of Cinnabar Island. It holds a very rare flower that I love and I would want to have one of my own. I saw it once when I was mortal, which was a very long time ago. I know they still exist. You are to go there and find it. I'll give you a hint on how to find it... do not try to find it during the day. Like vampires, it only comes out at night. It is very beautiful. You can't miss it. You'll know when you find it. Once you find it, you are to bring it back to me. I'll give you your next challenge then. Remember, you have two weeks to fulfill three tasks of my choosing. This is the first and by far the easiest. Do not waste any time, for it is precious."  
  
Nishu nodded. It wouldn't be easy if it was rare but they had to do it... for Chan.  
  
Chan winced. He looked scared again. Not at all like the hungry vampire that he seemed to have been at first when they had seen him step out of the shadows. More like a mortal.  
  
"Oh and one more thing..." Victor said as they were turning to leave. "Chan becomes more vampire each second... when you return... I would recommend you be careful when looking for me."  
  
It was a plain warning Brandon realized. Victor didn't have to warn them. Was there still some human left in him too after all these unknown years?  
  
*******  
  
After the group left Victor allowed Chan to stand.  
  
"That was foolish of you, young one," he said.  
  
"But... it's impossible for them to be able to complete the three tasks in two weeks. Not with them as challenging as they are," Chan whimpered.  
  
"Heh... they'll do it if they work together. Especially since they want you back so badly."  
  
"You'll stick to your word?"  
  
Victor laughed. "Of course. I never have broken my word... of course, no one has ever been able to complete those tasks either..."  
  
Chan swallowed and backed away. He ran into the Gastly which he had forgotten was behind him.  
  
"I'll stick to my word if they complete the tasks, young one. I may be more of a sport than ever..."  
  
Victor walked slowly up the stairs. Chan followed reluctantly behind knowing if he didn't do it willingly, Victor would force him to do it. As he did, he took one last longing look towards the door.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 3 


	7. Chapter 7

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Nishu, Ben, Brandon, and David looked at the tower once more. "Do you think Count Victor will keep his word?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I think he will," replied Nishu. "He seems like the type of person who would keep it."  
  
Ben nodded, "In a way, this is kinda fun. I mean it would be if it weren't such a life-or-death situation. I've never been involved in a 'three tasks' type of thing."  
  
"What time is it?" asked David.  
  
Nishu glanced at his watch. "Seven thirty," he replied.  
  
"We need to get to Cinnabar Island as soon as possible," David said. "We only have two weeks to do three tasks. This one doesn't seem that hard, but who knows what the others will be like."  
  
"It seems that the quickest way to get there," Ben added, "is to use a Pokémon. I have a Pidgeot, but it can't take all five of us at once."  
  
"I could teleport us," Nishu said.  
  
David stared at Nishu. "I didn't know you were psychic," he said.  
  
Brandon grinned. "It's amazing what you find out about people when you're in a bad situation."  
  
Ben decided to get back on the subject. "Does anyone know where the island he's talking about is?"  
  
"There's several..." Brandon said.  
  
"Do you know which one has the flower?" David asked.  
  
"Yes," Brandon replied. "But like Victor said, it's rare. I've only seen it once and that was when I was a kid. It was by accident too. I was lost."  
  
Nishu, Brandon, and David prepared to teleport. Sarah and Ben grabbed hold of someone and the group teleported. They appeared on the southern docks of Cinnabar.  
  
"See that island up ahead?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Yes," Nishu replied.  
  
"The island we're looking for is behind it."  
  
"Okay," David said. "Now how do we get a boat?"  
  
"Actually," Ben said, "I can take care of that." He took a Pokéball, reared up, and tossed it into the water. Out popped a larger-than-average Lapras. He addressed the Pokémon, "Lapras, do you think you can carry us all?"  
  
"Yes," replied the water Pokémon.  
  
"Wow," Sarah said, "I didn't know Lapras' could talk."  
  
"It's a telepathic thing," Lapras told her. It lined up with the dock. "Hop on," she told everyone. Ben did just that, hopped on, and the rest gingerly stepped onto its back. "Where are we heading, Ben?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure. Ask Brandon," Ben answered.  
  
"You see that island out there a ways?" Brandon asked, pointing out to sea. "We need to go to an island past that. And hurry, we need to get there ASAP."  
  
"No problem," Lapras replied, "just hang on tight." With that, she rocketed away from Cinnabar Island.  
  
"This is the only way to travel," David quipped through gritted teeth, as he clung to one of the spikes in Lapras's shell.  
  
Moments later, Lapras was around the island. There lay a very small island, with a dense forest covering it. "Is that it," Lapras asked.  
  
"Yeah," Brandon replied.  
  
Lapras slowed down and flopped onto the beach. Everyone hopped off. "Thanks a lot Lapras," Ben said and he held out a Pokéball. A red beam shot out and Lapras disappeared. Ben turned to Brandon. "Where to now?"  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 3 


	8. Chapter 8

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Monimé City: Dessa was wondering what was up. Chan had said he'd be here 2 days ago. Well, she might as well find out what was going on, so she teleported to the gym, where Brandon SHOULD be teaching a class. He wasn't there, so she teleported to his telepathy classroom, but he wasn't there either. As a last ditch effort, she teleported to his office, but, lo, he wasn't there either. Frustrated, Dessa teleported to the front desk of the school.  
  
"Excuse me, but have you seen Bra-- I mean, Master Brandon?"  
  
"Yes, actually," the desk secretary told her. "He left in a hurry a few days ago. It was something about a friend of his named Chan."  
  
"Arigato. And I will be gone for a few days. Please ask my roommate, Samantha, to record my classes for me."  
  
Dessa teleported back to Brandon's office to snoop, to find some evidence of where he was going. She noticed he hadn't deleted his voice mail, and when she checked it, she found a message from the Nurse Joy of Lavender Town to Brandon, about something serious with Chan. Dessa figured that's where she would find him, so she teleported to the gym, got some supplies, and teleported to Lavender Town.  
  
*****  
  
Brandon concentrated for a moment trying to remember. "Where does this path lead?" David called.  
  
"Um... to a cave in the mountain..." Brandon recalled.  
  
"What mountain?" Nishu asked. "I can't see anything above these trees.  
  
Brandon smiled. "It's not a big mountain. We'll have to go there and through the cave to get up on top of the mountain. There's a field up there that has the flowers that Victor wants."  
  
"I just thought of something... wasn't Dessa saying something about meeting Chan?" David asked.  
  
"Who's Dessa?" Ben questioned.  
  
"One of Chan's friends," Brandon replied. "Um... yes she was... which means we'll probably run into her fairly soon."  
  
"Where?" Ben asked.  
  
"Probably when we get back to Lavender Town." David nodded. He rummaged around in his backpack for a moment and produced three flashlights. He handed one to Brandon and one to Nishu keeping the other for himself.  
  
"I still haven't gotten my backpack back," Brandon said shaking his head as he turned the flashlight on. Brandon started down the path. Ben followed him. Behind him was David followed by Sarah, with Nishu bringing up the rear. The trees rustled on each side of the path indicating pokémon moving around.  
  
"Pika," a Pikachu said walking out of the bushes. Brandon stopped and watched it continue on its way before moving on.  
  
"There!" he said after a few minutes. In front of them was a small mountain. At the foot of it was the opening to a large cave.  
  
"Let's go," David sighed after a moment.  
  
*******  
  
Dessa overtaxed herself teleporting all the way to Lavender Town, and she was feeling the folly of that now. She stumbled into the Pokémon center, and almost into Nurse Joy, who had seen her teleport in. Nurse Joy helped her to a couch, where she forced her to lay down, since she was about to pass out anyway. Dessa tried to get up, but Nurse Joy held her down, gesturing to Chansey to go get something. When Chansey returned with a syringe, Nurse Joy injected Dessa with it, causing her to calm down. Before she fell asleep, Dessa was only able to get one thing out: "I'm looking for Chan Liu."  
  
*******  
  
When Dessa awoke she asked Joy if she had seen Chan.  
  
Nurse Joy frowned. "Chan?" she asked hesitating.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dessa asked.  
  
"Chan died a couple days ago. But his body disappeared. His friends Ben, Brandon, and David went to the Tower, despite the fact that I didn't want them to, in hopes of recovering it. They then came back all pale and frightened. That's where they met up with his father and his sister. I believe they went back to the Tower."  
  
"So that's where Brandon went. Why didn't he tell me?!" Dessa growled. Then she decided that she could yell at him later for it. "Nurse Joy," she said. "You're probably going to not want me to, but I'm going to the Tower. However, I'll teleport to the safety zone first."  
  
"Be careful.." Joy warned knowing that she couldn't stop Dessa from doing it.  
  
"I will."  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 4  
  
Yay!! Dessa finally showed up!!! And no, this isn't self-insertion. I took this screen name because of the character... so it's self-extraction (I came out of the stories). 


	9. Chapter 9

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 9  
  
When Dessa teleported to the Safe Zone, she took a moment to think of where to go. There are 4 floors below me, she thought, and 3 above me. Where should I start? She decided to go up, and stepped out of the Safe Zone. She didn't get far when she ran into a giant Gastly.  
  
Just great... It had to be a ghost pokémon.  
  
Victor suddenly appeared behind Gastly, from the direction of the stairs going up.  
  
"Where is Chan?" Dessa demanded. "Where are my friends?"  
  
"Chan belongs to me, and the others are performing tasks for me, in hopes of winning him back. But, as you can see, they are highly unlikely to succeed, and Chan already is far from being 'saved.'" He stepped aside, and Dessa saw Chan in that dark suit. "If you would like to wait, and help the others, you may, but I'd suggest leaving here, or going to the Safe Zone. Gastly, go!"  
  
Gastly charged at Dessa, and she ran back to the Safe Zone. When she got there, before stepping in, she turned and challenged Gastly, but she was no match for it. It used Hypnosis, and she fell asleep. Luckily, she fell into the Safe Zone.  
  
*******  
  
When Dessa awoke, her head hurt, presumably from the fall. However, she knew that Chan must've gone with the vampire, and he came from the stairs. So she made her way to the stairs, and slowly ascended. She reached the top of the stairs, and began to slowly look around, trying to keep out of sight. When she was almost to the stairs to the seventh floor, she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"You should have left." It was Chan. He was wearing the outfit she had first saw him in: a tee-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.  
  
Dessa was about to say something, when Victor appeared in front of Chan, Gastly next to him.  
  
"My, my, you are a persistent one. I gave you a chance to save your life, and this is your response."  
  
"Give me back Chan!"  
  
"I have already struck a deal on his life. You were not part of that. Since you have declined my offer to enter, and invaded my sanctuary, I see no reason to keep you alive. I can sense great power in you; you will make a handsome feast."  
  
Dessa began to edge away from him, but tripped on a stone and fell to the floor. As Victor began to close in on her, Chan suddenly tried to spring to her aid.  
  
"Don't hurt her!" He had said it with such conviction that Victor had to hold him back, and he looked strangely at Chan.  
  
"Fine then. She is now yours. You may feed off of her, or keep her as your servant, just keep her out of trouble. And I may yet find a use for her." With that, he motioned Gastly forward, and Gastly soon had Dessa fast asleep. "I will have my servant see to preparing her. But be assured, young one, do not interfere with me again, for you will regret it."  
  
Chan stepped back nervously. Victor turned and went up the stairs. After he had gone, Chan stared at Dessa's sleeping form. Hunger boiled up inside him, but he kept it down. He didn't want to hurt his friend.  
  
After a few minutes Victor's servant appeared. "I have been told to take this one to one of the guest chambers," he said hollowly. Chan had seen him before but had yet to figure out if he could think for himself anymore. The man lifted Dessa and carried her up the stairs. Chan followed. Once they got to the room, the man laid her down on the soft bed. Chan noticed a dress nearby.  
  
"You aren't changing her into that," Chan said.  
  
"I was told to... there's little you can do," the man replied.  
  
Chan growled and nearly grabbed the man by his neck but was pulled back. Whipping around, he saw Victor standing behind him.  
  
"Watch it, young one. I'm not in the best of moods," Victor warned. Gastly appeared behind Chan. Within seconds it had surrounded him.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Chan whimpered.  
  
"Nothing. She's yours. I am just preparing her for what ever you wish to do with her," Victor responded as Chan fell asleep. Victor looked at the young vampire and frowned.  
  
"I get the feeling that he's trying to starve himself," he told Gastly. "See if you can lure anyone here." Gastly nodded and disappeared. Victor picked up Chan and carried him to the other guest room which was now Chan's chambers.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 2 


	10. Chapter 10

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 10  
  
When Dessa awoke, she didn't know where she was, but her head was throbbing. She lay wherever she was for a few minutes, to try to get her senses back. The last thing she remembered was falling down, and the Gastly coming toward her, but after that, nothing. She felt around her mind, and felt a small bubble in the back, and when she felt it, she was given a jolt of pain.  
  
"I wouldn't try that again, young one." Dessa's eyes flew open, and she came face to face with Victor.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Pardon me, I forgot we hadn't been introduced. My name is Count Victor, and the Pokémon Tower is my domain. The Gastly belongs to me, as does Chan. And now you also, my dear..."  
  
"Dessa," she replied, not of her own free will.  
  
"Dessa," he echoed, thinking of the name's meaning. "It is derived from 'Goddess,' is it not?" The forced nod was barely perceptible.  
  
"What's with this dress?!?" Dessa exclaimed, noticing what she was wearing.  
  
"That dress is what you will be wearing for the rest of your life. It is the traditional garb for a vampire's servant. And that is what you are, for Chan, and, if needed, for me. Your bright raiment that you had worn offended me, and what offends me does not stay alive in this tower for long."  
  
"What about Chan?" Dessa snidely remarked.  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed, little Goddess, Chan is already dead." Dessa was quiet after that. "Furthermore, you are now a slave, and the lowest level in this hierarchy. You will answer to me first and foremost, then to Chan, and then to my servant. Do not think of crossing me, because I have control of you, as does Chan. Although, just one little bite would make it total control. For now though, you are too strong. Gastly!" The Gastly appeared, and Dessa felt her eyes closing, not of her own will. Then, just before sleep overtook her, she realized that she had lost her freedom.  
  
*******  
  
Chan awoke to dizziness. He tried to get off the bed that he was lying on but the dizziness grew worse and he nearly passed out. A loud squeal echoed through the doorway. Victor stood there holding what appeared to be a large Spearow.  
  
"The reason you are dizzy is because you haven't fed," Victor told him.  
  
"You expect me to?" Chan asked knowing the answer.  
  
Victor nodded. "Are you going to do it willingly or do I have to force you, young one?"  
  
Chan backed against the wall. He shook his head trying to clear it. Suddenly there was nothing but a cloud covering his vision. He no longer had control of himself. No! he cried to himself. He struggled and fought and finally made it throw the cloudy wall. He jerked back away from the limp Spearow. It twitched every now and then.  
  
"You're stronger than I thought, young one," Victor commented. "No matter. I got you to do what I wanted." Chan wasn't so sure about that. The Spearow was barely alive. Chan wondered what would have happened if he hadn't gotten out in time.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Chan asked in a voice barely above a whisper. He felt better but was still weak compared to Victor.  
  
Victor grinned wickedly. "I'm not answering that, young one." Chan tried to stand but was too weak.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as he gave up.  
  
"I had my Gastly paralyze your legs for the moment. I want answers from you," Victor answered. Chan's head started to throb indicating that Victor would force the answers from him if it came to that.  
  
"Stop!" Chan begged. He hated the pain. "What do you want answers about?"  
  
"Your friend, Dessa."  
  
"She's not going to like that," Chan said trying to back away.  
  
Victor knelt down quickly and grabbed Chan by the shirt. Bring him close to his face, Victor snarled, "You really don't have a choice in the matter. Must I force that out of you too?" Chan tried to pull away but after a few seconds gave up because of the pain.  
  
"Stop... I'll tell..." Chan gasped through the pain. Victor let go of him. The pain stopped. Chan was on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Start talking, young one," Victor commanded.  
  
*******  
  
A few hours later, Chan sat on the third floor stairway. He felt bad. He had told Victor everything he knew about Dessa. It was either that or Victor would have forced it out of him. Still, he knew Dessa wouldn't be happy. She already wasn't happy about losing her freedom. She loved her freedom. Chan did too but Victor's power was too strong for Chan to resist for long. He heard a creak on the stairs behind him. Turning, he saw a Cubone. It was a large one. Probably one that was about to evolve.  
  
Hunger... Chan thought. He leaped at the Cubone, unable to control the vampire hunger. But he was careful not to kill it. After feeding, he teleported it to the safety zone where it would hopefully stay until it recovered. Chan noticed that Victor's Gastly was floating above him. Watching it nervously he went back to the stair he had been sitting on and relaxed.  
  
"This is a big mess that I got myself into," Chan muttered. "I don't think there's anyway for me to get out of it." Chan knew that there might be, but Victor refused to tell him what it was. The only thing Chan knew was it might have something to do with whether or not he killed his victims when he fed. So far he hadn't. Chan was afraid of Victor. The vampire was strong in ways Chan didn't know and wished not to know. Chan was mainly trying not to make the older vampire angrier than he already was.  
  
A loud creak sounded once more on the stairs. Chan turned around and gasped in surprise. "Dessa!"  
  
"He has summoned you." Chan thought her voice sounded cold, and lifeless. Then he realized that Victor must be controlling her. He got up and silently followed Dessa, because he knew that if he didn't, Victor would cause her pain. As they walked up the flight of stairs, Chan longed to be able to go back to the way they were, where they could joke and chat whenever they wanted. But not here. He contemplated conversation, but he figured that Victor would be listening in, and he wanted to talk with Dessa alone. He wondered how much free will she had left, that hadn't been siphoned off by Gastly's Dream Eater. Chan knew that if he could defeat Gastly, Dessa would become stronger again, and break Victor's control of her. Or at least he hoped. Victor, nor he, had complete control over her, like Victor did his servant. Victor didn't need to worry about food, because Victor drank of his servant. He did not become a vampire, but he was completely obedient to Victor. That is what Victor wanted Chan to do. But it was for other reasons, Chan guessed. Victor wanted complete control of Dessa. Perhaps he wants to force her to evolve. If he could get her to become Raifugami, he could do a lot of damage. Since they were getting near the vampires' sanctuary, Chan pushed such thoughts from his head, as Dessa showed him where Victor was, then retired to her own room.  
  
*******  
  
When Dessa got back to her room, Victor's hold on her was released. She felt awful. Victor knew exactly what Chan had been thinking, thanks to her. She had not had a restful sleep, thanks to Gastly, and Victor forced her awake right after the attack had ended. He had taken partial control of her, and compelled her to go down and retrieve Chan. As she had led him silently up the stairs, Victor was making her scan Chan's thoughts, and project everything to him. Dessa longed to be free again, but she knew that it would not happen until Chan was free, if he ever got free.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 3 


	11. Chapter 11

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Brandon led the way into the cave. He hoped that there were still flowers on top of mountain. "We must hurry," he told the others. "It will be dark soon."  
  
David had been thinking about Chan. Probably a little too much because he nearly ran into a low ceiling which Brandon and Ben had ducked under. Sarah laughed. Her laughter echoed through the cave and scared a colony of Zubat out of the cave.  
  
"Careful," Brandon called back to them. Brandon suddenly stopped causing Ben to almost bump into him.  
  
"What?" Ben asked.  
  
"David, do you feel something?" Brandon questioned.  
  
"Yes. A feeling of danger. Someone's in trouble," David replied.  
  
"Chan," Sarah said simply.  
  
"No, not Chan," Brandon replied. "Someone else. And I have a very bad feeling about it." Brandon was breathing hard as he tried to find out who it was. But he was blocked by an unknown force.  
  
"Let's go. We need to get those flowers," Ben reminded him. Brandon nodded but now he had almost no hope to keep him going. If his hunch was correct... they were wasting their time.  
  
*******  
  
Chan found Victor sitting in a soft leather recliner. Chills ran up his spine. The vampire was not happy.  
  
"You do realize that I can control Dessa to a certain extent, do you not?" Victor asked. Chan nodded. "Then how come you didn't realize that I could have her relay your thoughts to me?" Victor demanded. Chan swallowed hard. That was why Victor was mad.  
  
"Care to explain yourself, young one?"  
  
Chan gathered his courage. "You can't expect me to become a vampire and watch one of my friends become my servant and not think about ways to escape. I haven't been this way for long. Of course I'm going to have these thoughts. I'm going to think of how to escape, I'm going to think of how life was before... I'm not used to this."  
  
Victor grinned suddenly. "You're wrong there."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're getting used to feeding. You did it willingly on your own." Chan backed away shaking his head. He knew it was true but he didn't want to believe it. "Your body is adjusting faster than your mind," Victor smirked. "It happens with most people in this circumstance."  
  
Chan looked at the floor. "What did you call me up here for?"  
  
"To find out more about your other friends." Chan looked up startled. He hadn't been expecting this. But he wasn't sure why. Victor was the kind of person that would do that.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything you know."  
  
Chan sighed warily. "Sarah is my little sister. She's ten."  
  
"On her pokémon journey," Victor guessed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
"He's a former member of Team Rocket. He quit after freeing me the last time Team Rocket captured me."  
  
"Heh heh... Team Rocket really wants to study your abilities." Chan nodded. "Your father is a psychic, is he not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about Brandon and David?"  
  
"They are too... but not as strong as Dessa and I."  
  
"Hmm... I thought Brandon was an equal to you," Victor commented enjoying the conversation.  
  
Chan looked sheepishly at the vampire. "He is... I don't really know how to focus some of my powers all that well."  
  
"And Ben is the one who took you from the tower. Strong fellow if he is able to carry you that far." Chan nodded quietly.  
  
"That's all I need to know for now," Victor said dismissing Chan. "Oh, try not to think about those kind of things when you're around me or Dessa. You got off easy this time, young one."  
  
Chan could hear the anger in Victor's voice. He wasn't about to challenge him further. He went to the room that he had been staying in and sat down. His head was in his hands. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't even talk to Dessa freely without Victor listening in. Dessa was a close friend and he at times talked to her when he needed someone to talk to. And right now he desperately needed someone to talk to. Someone that would listen to him without making fun of him, without fearing him. How would he be able to do that?  
  
*******  
  
Dessa was ashamed of herself. She needed to air out her thoughts, without someone listening in. She walked over to the vanity, and looked at herself in the mirror. This is what I look like? she asked herself. It was her, but there was no emotion in her. She noticed a brush on the table, and began to slowly brush her hair. The bristles were sharp, but she was careful not to poke herself with them. If only I wasn't so impulsive. I wish this had never happened. I wish Chan and everyone was alright again. But there's no way, now, unless... She got an idea, and reached down beneath her dress and for the chain that she always kept hidden.  
  
She felt Victor's presence enter the room without even turning away from the mirror. In it, she saw the chain dangling in mid-air, with the crystal key and pokéball hanging from it.  
  
"Looking for these, I presume?" The invisible handler of the chain asked. "They are quite beautiful, just like you." Dessa was frozen, unable to move or speak. "Why don't you let me do that for you?" He quickly caught the brush as Dessa dropped it. It was unnerving for her, to watch the brush perform its duty, without anyone guiding it. "I could make you this beautiful forever, you know." The brush pressed hard to her skull, and a drop of blood escaped. "You taste quite well," he said, as he licked the blood from the brush. "One little bite is all it takes. You will not become a vampire, but will remain like this forever." Dessa rolled her head to one side, no longer in control of her movements. She saw the depressions in her neck where his teeth must be, and closed her eyes waiting for the bite.  
  
But it never came.  
  
Chan rushed into the room, breaking Victor's concentration on Dessa. She snapped out of his spell, and reeled, until Victor made her fall to the floor unconscious.  
  
"I told you never to interfere with me!" he yelled at Chan.  
  
"You promised never to hurt her," Chan hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
Chan was afraid of Victor. He knew that he could be easily hurt. He looked at his unconscious friend and balled his fists again and again.  
  
"You are making a foolish mistake, young one," Victor snarled.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not going to let you do that to Dessa. Not without a fight," Chan replied without moving. Victor moved over to Dessa. Chan growled threateningly at Victor and lunged at him. What am I doing? he asked himself. All he has to do is gain control of me... Victor, for whatever reason, decided not to do that though. He instead allowed Chan to tackle him.  
  
"I won't let you hurt her!" Chan cried as Victor kicked him across the floor. Chan hit the wall hard and landed on the cold floor. Victor leaped at him. Chan just barely got out of the way.  
  
"I'm going to make sure you don't do that again!" Victor threatened. Chan believed him but he was sticking to his word. He wasn't going to let Victor hurt Dessa.  
  
After several minutes of fighting, the two stood in the middle of the room glaring at each other. Chan was breathing hard, Victor hardly at all.  
  
"You are a fool, young one," Victor snapped. "Why are you willing to risk getting seriously hurt..." His voice trailed off as he thought about it. His eyes lit up and he dropped his hands. "Oh..." he said with a wicked smile. "That's why. I should've seen that earlier." Chan was confused for a moment before he realized what Victor was talking about. Victor had a reason to believe that to after what Chan had just done.  
  
"Very well, young one. I shall leave her alone... for now," Victor said as he backed off. He watched as Chan picked up his limp friend and lay her gently on the bed before leaving the room.  
  
Chan turned and watched him go before muttering, "I can't believe I just did that."  
  
As Chan sat and thought about what had happened, he glanced over to Dessa. The way she was laying left her neck exposed, and it reminded him of how hungry he was. He considered having her roll a little, but concluded that that wouldn't help. So he took the blanket and covered her up. He noticed then that her breath was shallow, and her skin was beginning to pale underneath the constant tan that she had. He then realized that she hadn't eaten since she got here. And if he knew her well enough, she hadn't eaten before that, either. So he went to find her some food.  
  
*******  
  
Victor knew that if Chan would not allow him to bite Dessa, he'd have to trick Chan into doing it himself. So he called Gastly and his servant to him.  
  
"Do not let Chan leave this sanctuary. He has become enough of a vampire that his instincts will force him to bite her when he gets hungry enough, instead of starving."  
  
Gastly and the servant nodded.  
  
"There's not really any way he can get out at the moment, but keep an eye on him," Victor added as he left the room.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 5 


	12. Chapter 12

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio 16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Chan stood in the hallway thinking for a moment. He didn't really know what all Victor had in the tower but there had to be a kitchen somewhere. The servant had to have something to eat. And judging by his pale skin, he probably didn't like going out to get it either.  
  
After about an hour of searching he finally located it and made Dessa a sandwich and soup. The food looked tempting but he wasn't sure what would happen if he tried to eat some. He then made his way back to Dessa's chambers and put the food on the table by her bed. Chan hoped she would wake up soon.  
  
Then, knowing how hungry he was, he went downstairs to the entrance of the Tower. He needed to find something to feed off of.  
  
It was late evening now. The sun had just set so Chan could go out. He tried the door but it was locked. Victor obviously didn't want him going outside.  
  
"Great..." he muttered to himself. He knew there were Cubones and maybe even a few Marowaks in the building but those would satisfy him for long. Plus, they put up a fight and he didn't like the bones they used as clubs. But in this case, he had no choice. He went in search of one. He found a regular sized Cubone outside the Safety Zone and managed to catch it before it went in. The brightness of the zone hurt his eyes because he was so close. But he needed his fill.  
  
After feeding of the Cubone and rolling it into the zone, he headed back upstairs to check on Dessa.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"I don't like this cave!" Sarah exclaimed. "It's too narrow."  
  
"Would you rather climb the mountain?" Brandon asked her as he stopped and turned, leaning on a cave wall.  
  
"No.." Sarah managed to say.  
  
"Then I suggest that you quit complaining," Brandon said before continuing on. "Dave, what time is it?"  
  
"It's about eight o'clock," David answered.  
  
"So, night should be falling," Brandon said to himself. "We need to hurry. We're almost there and I want you to see the flowers bloom."  
  
*******  
  
When Dessa woke up, she was so weak she could barely sit up. The last thing she remembered was brushing her hair, then nothing.  
  
"Are you awake?" she heard Chan ask, but she couldn't respond. She hadn't eaten in who knows how long, and, now that she wasn't being controlled, she was weak from the lack of food.  
  
"Here, I'll help." Chan helped her to sit up, and spoon fed her the soup. When she was finished with that, she was able to eat the sandwich herself. When she had finished that off, Chan brought her water, and she drank down the cup's contents 3 times. Then, when she was finished, he helped her to lay back down and sleep again. Then he went off in search of food for himself.  
  
*******  
  
"Did you do it?" Victor asked his servant. His servant nodded his head. "And did he catch you?" The servant shook his head. "Good. If I can't get control of her by biting her, there are other ways."  
  
*******  
  
Chan had to really struggle to keep himself under control when he was around Dessa. The Cubone's blood hadn't lasted as long as he had hoped. And now he was in another tight situation. He couldn't find anymore Cubones. They were all huddled in the Safety Zone where he couldn't get to him.  
  
"Great," he growled. "Just great." He heard footsteps. Looking up he saw Victor's servant. "What do you want?" Chan snarled.  
  
The servant smiled wickedly and disappeared from the stairway. Chan knew right away that something was wrong. And it likely had to deal with Dessa. He followed the servant up to Victor's chambers.  
  
"I knew you'd follow, young one. Sit down... we need to talk," Victor said with an evil grin.  
  
"What have you done?" Chan demanded.  
  
"You'll see... sit down." Chan refused. He didn't want to. He felt trapped enough. Victor was up to something.  
  
"Fine. Stand. You'll want to sit down soon enough," Victor stated. Chan remained standing. He felt Dessa's presence. Turning he gasped. Her eyes were blank and she looked lifeless.  
  
"She's under my complete control now, young one. I had my servant over here spike the food you made for her with a mind control substance. I wouldn't have had to do it if you hadn't interfered," Victor stated with his temper flaring.  
  
"You expect me to watch you do that to one of my friends?" Chan snapped.  
  
"There's more to that, isn't there?" Victor asked. "I hoped that you would have been smarter than to underestimate me, young one. But you love freedom too much."  
  
"Who doesn't? You can't just take control of someone's life and expect there to be no problems." Victor shrugged.  
  
"You have a point. But I'll make sure that you don't do that again... Dessa, use your Telekinesis attack." Chan's eyes went wide with fear. He had only seen Dessa use her attacks but he knew well that they were very powerful.  
  
"No!" he cried before the blast of psychic energy hit him. He crashed to the floor in front of Victor's feet badly weakened. He could hardly move and his senses had blanked out. He couldn't see, and could barely hear.  
  
"Gastly, hypnosis," Victor commanded.  
  
Chan tried to get up but his legs buckled under him. It was a combination of Dessa's psychic attack and lack of food. He was now on his hands and knees on the floor. Dizziness overtook him and he collapsed. "Help..." he cried weakly before blacking out.  
  
Once Chan was unconscious, he released his tight hold on Dessa. She swayed, and then collapsed to one knee, weak from the force of attack she had used. Victor motioned his servant to her side, and, controlling her, had him lead her to her room. Chan he picked up himself, and carried him to his own room, locking all of the doors upon leaving, save for the one leading to Dessa's room.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 4 


	13. Chapter 13

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Dessa did not know where she was. She was in her own clothes, and it was cold. She saw a light, and walked toward it, hoping that it would be warmer. When she reached there, she saw an open doorway. She tried to enter it, but from her side, it was locked. All of a sudden, she saw Victor on the other side of the door, and he began to come in. She backed away from him, right into a cage. He shut the door on the cage, and began to laugh.  
  
"Now I have you trapped, and you will no longer cause me problems." Dessa sunk down and shivered in the cage, as Victor began to light the place up, and she saw herself, in the dress. She appeared as a marionette, with Victor controlling the strings. She was a real life Pinocchio, before freeing herself from the cage at the theater. She vowed to be free, as she slipped into unconsciousness, realizing that this was what was happening in her mind.  
  
*******  
  
Chan groaned as he opened his eyes. The room was spinning. He was still on the floor. He laid there a while before attempting to get to his feet. Surprisingly his legs supported his weight. Dizzily he walked towards the door and tried to open it. Locked.  
  
"Jeez," Chan muttered as he staggered back to the bed. He sat down and laid back. He was trying to get his head to stop hurting. He was incredibly hungry. It would be awhile before he would get his fill though. He knew that Victor was still mad at him.  
  
Dessa... he called to her weakly. He sensed something disturbing. Dessa was no longer in control of herself. She was trapped inside her own body. Victor could do whatever he wanted now. And there was little Chan could do about it. He was locked in his chambers and he was also very weak. Chan remembered that Dessa had said something about never allowing herself to be held captive again. He wondered what she was going to do when she managed to get free.  
  
*******  
  
"My master wishes to see you," the servant called from the doorway. Chan sat up groggily. He had dozed off.  
  
"Why?" Chan asked fearfully.  
  
"He wouldn't say. If you feel to weak, he'll come in here," the servant replied. Chan fell back against the pillows.  
  
"I can't stop him," he said quietly. The servant nodded and left. A few minutes later, Victor appeared.  
  
"I brought you something, young one," he said entering the room. He held a rather large cup in his hands. He handed it to Chan, who quickly drank the contents down. The hunger subsided finally.  
  
"What do you want with Dessa and me?" Chan asked when he finished.  
  
"You'll find that out soon enough, young one. In the meantime I don't expect you to try rebelling again. Unless of course you want to get another dose of psychic power."  
  
Chan backed up a little. "No thanks." Victor smirked and left the room, locking it behind him.  
  
Chan dropped his head in his hands and sat there, close to tears. The attack had greatly diminished Chan's self confidence. He was now afraid of confronting things that he knew was wrong. He had lost his freedom and his self image, how he viewed himself. He wished there was a way for him to break free of the barriers that held him back, but he was afraid and weak. He wasn't sure if he'd ever have the courage to fight back again. But he didn't blame Dessa. He blamed Victor and himself. If he had listened to Joy's warnings, he wouldn't have gotten himself into this mess, Brandon and the others wouldn't be trying to get him back, and Dessa would still have her freedom. "Why didn't I listen? I had too much pride. I thought that nothing could touch me... I'll never be like that again if I ever get out of this mess," he promised himself.  
  
*******  
  
And on the island south of Cinnabar, Brandon heard the promise loud and clear. "What ever is going on with him, it isn't good," Brandon told David. They had stopped to rest. They were just outside the opening of the cave. The flowers hadn't bloomed yet.  
  
"Yeah," David said. "I just wish I knew what this terrible feeling was."  
  
"We'll find out... once we get back to Lavender Town," Brandon commented. David nodded. He looked beyond the edge of the cliff and into the starry night and prayed that there was still hope for Chan.  
  
Suddenly, Ben gasped. "Look!" he whispered, pointing to the flowers. They were starting to unfold. Everybody stared intently as one, then another, then the rest bloomed to their full glory.  
  
"Wow," Sarah said, "they are beautiful." Even Nishu had to agree. They were huge blossoms. The petals were long and were light lavender in color. They had small, multi-colored speckles on them as well. David broke the silence that had ensued, "Well, we'd better pick one and take it to the tower." He moved to one of the flowers.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Brandon. David stopped with one foot in the air.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The flowers are covered with millions of tiny thorns. They're so small, that they will even penetrate the skin with the lightest touch."  
  
"So," David replied, "I can take a little pain."  
  
"That's not all," Brandon continued. "They are poisonous. It's lethal to humans."  
  
David backed away. "So how are we going to get one?" he asked.  
  
"Anybody have any tongs?" Nishu said. Everybody looked at him as if he were mad. "No really," he continued. "If we picked one with some tongs, we wouldn't get pricked."  
  
"Who in their right mind would carry around a pair of tongs in their backpack?" Sarah said.  
  
Ben cleared his throat and looked at the ground. Everyone looked at him. "Um," he stammered, "I do." He picked up his bag and took out a long pair of tongs. "I use them when I barbecue something," he explained. Everybody laughed.  
  
David took the tongs from Ben and pulled one of the flowers from the ground. Ben wrapped a washcloth around the stem so he could hold it. "Let's go," he said as he clutched the flower. Nishu, David, and Brandon teleported the whole group out of the cave, then back to the Tower.  
  
"Let's go in," Sarah said.  
  
"Wait," Brandon said suddenly, holding Sarah back. "Victor made it a point to warn us about Chan for when we returned. Perhaps we should teleport straight to Safe Zone?" The others agreed, and when they got there, they scared away all of the Cubones who were huddled there.  
  
"I wonder what scared them into the Safe Zone?" David asked.  
  
"Do we really want to know?" Ben replied.  
  
"One didn't run away!" Sarah exclaimed, running to it. "It looks hurt!" The Cubone in question was looking very pale, and was clutching something in its hands.  
  
"That's my sandwich!!!" David yelled.  
  
"Good job," Nishu said sarcastically. "Now there's no question to whether or not Victor knows we're here."  
  
"Chan did this," Brandon said quietly, pointing out the teeth-marks. Then he straightened, recognizing a familiar presence. A split-second later, David did the same.  
  
"Did you bring the flower?" The voice was cold and unfeeling, and sounded almost like Victor's, but with a more feminine touch. Turning around, they saw Dessa, her hair flowing, and they could feel Victor through her.  
  
"Don't tell me," Ben said, "That's..."  
  
"Dessa," Brandon finished.  
  
Nishu swallowed hard. He had a very uneasy feeling about this. The Cubone hid behind David suddenly. It started eating his sandwich.  
  
"That's mine," David told it.  
  
"You want it back?" came a weak reply. "It's been sitting there since you dropped it."  
  
"Chan?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Dessa turned threateningly to where Chan was. Chan backed up several paces in fear.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Dessa said turning back to the group.  
  
Ben held up the flower. "It's right here."  
  
Chan looked like he was about to say something but decided against it. Brandon knew that something had happened to him. There was only fear in his eyes. The confidence that he had before was gone completely.  
  
"Looks like Victor got mad at him," David whispered. Brandon nodded.  
  
"Follow me," Dessa said before anything else could be said. Chan backed up more. He intended on going in front of the group. His hunger was almost out of control by now.  
  
"Can't you take the flower to him?" Sarah asked.  
  
Dessa's eyes narrowed. "If he were going to do anything to you, he would have done it the first time you came into the tower like he did to Chan." Turning to Chan she added, "I hope you're wise enough by now to know not to interfere with his wishes." Chan nodded without speaking. He then turned and walked towards the stairs. Dessa followed him, with Brandon, Ben, David, Sarah, and Nishu, in that order, behind her.  
  
*******  
  
Victor was waiting for them when they reached the seventh floor. Chan crept away from him, but Dessa walked straight to his side. Brandon thought it looked creepy.  
  
"You have the flower?" Victor asked. Brandon held it out for him to inspect. "Beautiful, just like I remember it. Don't you agree, little Goddess?" Dessa nodded, and stared at the floor.  
  
"What's the second task?" Ben demanded.  
  
"Ah, the second task." Victor was speaking in a detached manner, either to stall, or because he was remembering. "When I first became a vampire, I did not have anyone there to help me with the transition. But I did have a girlfriend, from before I was changed. She was beautiful, almost as much as my little Goddess here." With that he kissed her on the head, and Brandon wanted to throw up. "We were to be wed, but since I was poor and could not afford an engagement ring, I gave her a family heirloom of mine, a beautiful gold medallion with a fire stone in the center."  
  
"What happened to her?" Sarah asked softly.  
  
"I was hungry, and I drank of her blood. I killed her, and became a vampire forever." There was no remorse in his voice, but Chan looked sick. Dessa had no emotion in her face at all. "Bring me that medallion. And remember, you only have a week and a half yet. It is in Stone Town, but you must find where yourself, because I no longer know where it has been placed."  
  
"We'll bring it back," Brandon said firmly.  
  
"Good. Although, it's not like you have any choice, either. Dessa, lead them to the door. And return this." He tossed her a package as she was leaving. Dessa handed it to Brandon, who found that it was his backpack. She led them down the stairs, and as they were walking, Brandon was sure he heard Dessa call out in his mind, but he could not tell from the look on her face. When they got to the door, they left, taking one last look at Dessa. After they were out the door, Dessa shut and locked it from the inside.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 6 


	14. Chapter 14

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, Dessa  
  
Dessa's note: Okay, there was a part in this chapter that somehow got deleted. I remember what happened, but not exaclty what the text was. So the writing will be slightly different in the last part.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
David thought for a moment. "What happened to Chan?" he asked. "He seemed to know that he'd be rescued. Now it looks like he knows better."  
  
"Victor has another play card with him now. He has no intention of giving up Chan. And he definitely has no intention of giving up Dessa," Brandon replied. "Victor has control of Dessa, which means he has control of her powers. I'm guessing he used them against Chan in order to gain more control."  
  
Nishu kicked the ground suddenly. "That creep!" he growled.  
  
"Nishu, we'll get Chan back," Brandon vowed firmly. "We'll find a way." But even Brandon didn't know how he was going to do it.  
  
*******  
  
Chan watched Victor and Dessa. He finally summoned the courage to ask Victor a question that had been burning in his head for awhile now. "Why'd you let me out?" he asked nervously. "Was it just so the others could see how afraid I am of you?"  
  
"Partly," Victor answered as he sat down on his chair. Dessa moved to his side and looked at Chan threateningly. But Chan could hear her calling for his help from where she was trapped inside. And for Brandon's help.  
  
"What was the other reason?" Chan asked.  
  
"That is for me to know," Victor hissed. "You'll find out eventually." Chan swallowed. He didn't like that tone. He had a feeling it had something to do with his hunger and the fact that he was barely controlling it.  
  
*******  
  
"So!" said Ben, breaking the angry silence, "If we want to even have a chance at getting Chan back, we'd better get to Stone Town fast. You guys ready to teleport?"  
  
David stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait," he said, "I can't teleport there, I don't know where it is."  
  
"You mean you can't teleport somewhere unless you do?" Ben asked.  
  
"Yes," Nishu answered, "and unfortunately, nor do I. I hope you do, Brandon."  
  
"Actually," Brandon replied, "I do. Fortunately for us, I visited Stone Town with my parents several years ago."  
  
"But you can't teleport us all at the same time, can you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No," Brandon said, "but I can take us all one at a time. I'll take you first, Nishu."  
  
Nishu nodded. Brandon grabbed his arm, and they both shimmered out of view. "I never knew what a teleportation looked like from a third-person point of view," commented Ben, staring at the spot where they once stood. Seconds later, Brandon reappeared. He teleported the rest of the group one at a time, and they were soon all standing in the out-of-the-way city of Stone Town.  
  
"What now?" Sarah asked. "I mean, we have no leads to go on. We have to find a medallion with a fire-stone on it, and this is a relatively big city. How are we going to find it?"  
  
David yawned. "As much as I want to start looking right away," he said, "I'm really tired. What say we find a hotel and get some rest? We'll be able to start tomorrow with our minds alert."  
  
Nishu nodded, "Yeah, let's go."  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, back at the tower...  
  
Victor's mind control had begun to weaken, and Dessa was finally able to control her own body, at least a little bit. She was locked into her room, but she suspected that the door connecting her room to the hallway which led to Chan's was unlocked from the other side. She knew that Chan was also locked in his room. She tried to concentrate and figure out what Victor's motives were, but she was too weak. She wondered if maybe transforming held the answer, but she did not want Victor to gain control of Dragessa or Anglessa. And, no matter how hard he tried, he could not force her to change.  
  
Dessa noticed another door on the opposite side of her room. Dessa thought about what she knew about the layout of the Tower, and knew that it couldn't lead to anywhere inside the Tower. There are some balconies... perhaps this is one? She reached for the door, and, to her surprise, it was open.  
  
Dessa blinked and held her hand up to her eyes, startled by the sudden brightness of the evening sun. The light filled her room, and, for the first time since she entered the Tower, she felt strong again.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!" a startled voice called from the main doorway. Victor telekinetically grabbed Dessa and flung her back into the room, almost knocking her out against the opposite wall. The door slammed back closed, and the room was suddenly bathed in darkness.  
  
Victor grabbed Dessa and held her up against the wall by her neck. "NEVER try that again, or you will regret it, promise or no promise." He threw her to the bed, and hit her with a telepathic blast so hard that he figured she wouldn't wake for a few days, unless someone work her psychically.  
  
*******  
  
Chan at that moment was pacing back and forth in his room trying to figure out how he was going to keep himself from losing control. The hunger was driving him crazy. Victor was doing this on purpose though for what reason he wasn't sure of yet. He had a pretty good idea what that reason was though.  
  
"I need to get out of here," he muttered looking at the door. Growling he ran and rammed it hard. It shuddered but stayed firmly in place. "Stupid door."  
  
Chan? Dessa called weakly. What are you doing?  
  
Chan smiled slightly. You heard me? he asked his friend.  
  
Loud and clear from my room, which has the door closed. Chan sensed that she was getting weaker.  
  
You're crazy trying to do that, she told him. The doors are solid.  
  
I know, Chan replied easily. But when you're as desperate as I am, you'll try anything. Chan rammed the door again. After several more tries, he gave up. Partly because he wasn't getting anywhere, and partly because he sensed Victor.  
  
"What are you doing, young one?" Victor asked. "You know you can't get out." Chan paced back and forth. Victor was just outside the door.  
  
Victor chuckled. "I have a feeling that you're getting starved..." Chan stopped.  
  
"You're doing this on purpose," Chan accused.  
  
"Yes," Victor taunted. "I am."  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 5 


	15. Chapter 15

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Brandon, despite the fact that he was almost dead on his feet, couldn't get to sleep. He was trying desperately to reach Chan or Dessa. Thus far he had been solidly blocked.  
  
"How do you know them?" Ben asked. Brandon sat up in bed startled. He had figured that he was the only one awake.  
  
"I met them several months ago. They helped me fix a mistake I made," Brandon replied. "I'm surprised that they became my friends like this considering how I treated them at first."  
  
Ben thought for a moment. He was well aware that Brandon wasn't telling everything. But he figured that he'd find that out as he went along.  
  
"You going to be able to sleep," he asked Brandon.  
  
"Eventually. I'll probably conk out, so be sure to have a bucket of ice cold water handy when you try to wake me up in the morning," Brandon told him laying back.  
  
Ben laughed. "Seriously?"  
  
"Uh huh. I have a knack for doing that if I've been going for this long."  
  
*******  
  
Ben tried to shake Brandon awake. He was frightened.  
  
"Has he woken up yet?" David asked returning with a glass of cold water.  
  
"No," Ben replied. "I wish I knew what this dream was about." Brandon had woken everyone up when he had suddenly fallen off his bed. He was still sleep and was rolling around and jerking in his fevered sleep indicating a bad dream. David splashed the water in his face and got the preferred reaction: Brandon awoke sputtering.  
  
"Huh?" he asked groggily taking a towel from Nishu to dry himself off with.  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said that you conk out... what you didn't mention is that you have nightmares too," Ben told him.  
  
"They aren't nightmares. They're visions... and I wish I could remember this one because it was about Chan and Dessa and I know that I didn't like it," Brandon answered.  
  
Ben glanced at his watch. "Well, I know you'd like some time to think about this," he told Brandon, "but it's already 11:30 and we're still where we were last night."  
  
Brandon looked stunned. "Why didn't you guys wake me up sooner?!" he yelled. He vaulted out of bed and grabbed his backpack, rushing into the bathroom. Minutes later, he dashed out. "What are you guys waiting for?" he yelled again, half out the door. David turned and shrugged, and they jogged out to follow.  
  
Shortly, they caught up with the panting Brandon. He was clutching his side in pain. "Ran a little too hard for the morning and with no breakfast, aye Brandon?" Nishu said, and everyone laughed.  
  
"Let's get something to eat," mumbled Brandon and they all laughed again. As they walked to a diner, Brandon thought with a small grin how they were able to find humor in such a life-or-death situation.  
  
After eating, the group sat in the park across the street, thinking about how they should approach the situation. So far they hadn't thought of anything. Suddenly, Sarah had an idea.  
  
*******  
  
Chan? Chan thought Dessa sounded weaker everytime.  
  
Are you okay?  
  
Barely Her telepathic voice lacked the spunk she usually had. I need to tell you something. After we get out of this, if you tell anyone, you will regret it.  
  
What about before?  
  
Chan!! I mean it, this is serious!  
  
Okay, I promise. What is it?  
  
I'm scared.  
  
You? Scared? I've never seen you afraid of anything.  
  
You didn't know me growing up. Ask Takeshi. I was shy and nervous about everything. And then I got my telepathic powers, and found out who I was. And since then, I've become overconfident, thinking nothing could hurt me, or defeat me. Then I met Brandon. I've been learning, but it's still hard for me not to use my powers. And Victor's using them against me. Every time he comes near me, I can feel myself loosing control a little more. One of these times, I'm not going to be able to control my powers, and attack him. Like I did Brandon. But what'll happen if he controls those supped-up powers...  
  
I know. Don't worry, everything will be fine.  
  
Let's just hope.  
  
Chan swallowed as he sat down. His forehead was burning. He knew full well that his eyes were blood red from the lack of blood. How much longer can I control this? he thought to himself. He didn't know but he hoped it would be until the task hunters completed the three tasks for Victor.  
  
Chan was worried about Dessa now. She was showing signs of gaining power. Just like she had when Brandon had taken them captive several months before. And he knew that Dessa couldn't control that kind of power.  
  
He was also worried that things would not come out okay. Victor was toying with the task hunters and he was toying with Chan's hunger. And Chan was beginning to realize why. And it was making him feel sick to his stomach thinking about what Victor was waiting for.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 4 


	16. Chapter 16

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"What's your idea, Sarah?" asked David.  
  
"Well, I think we should try the local museum," said Sarah. "I mean, we don't have anywhere else to check."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Ben mumbled. Just as Sarah had given her suggestion, he had gotten a really bad gut feeling, like something bad was going to happen. They got up from the benches and walked the few blocks to the Stone Town Museum of Local History.  
  
"Good morning," smiled the receptionist. "Welcome to the Stone Town Museum of Local History. Here, you can see artifacts representing every year of Stone Town's existence, ever since 1892. Admission is $5." The group paid their money and entered the cool darkness of the first room.  
  
"Where should we go first?" Ben asked.  
  
"Well," David said, "the exhibits start with the year of 1892. I get the feeling that Victor is a lot older than he first appears, so I suppose our best bet is to start from the beginning. Let's hope that that medallion is here."  
  
"Let's split up, too," Nishu added. "And remember, it's gold and has a fire stone on it." Everyone went in a different direction, looking for the medallion. They walked around in silence as they peered into each display case, hoping beyond hope that the medallion would be there.  
  
As Ben looked, he thought about what they should do if they did find the medallion. He felt that it would be very difficult to get it out. As he thought, his eyes flitted from one artifact to another. He didn't really pay attention to each thing, just glancing at the label and reading it to himself. "Silver flute, wooden bowl, gold medallion, big rock- wait a sec!" He moved back to the display case for the year of 1912 and looked at and artifact there. It was a rather large, gold, circular object. He bent down at it and saw a picture carved in the surface. It was a fire stone. "Hey guys!" he yelled. "I think I found it!!!" Everybody hurried over.  
  
Nishu read the label aloud, "'This medallion was given to the museum in the will of Richard Carson. It belonged to his daughter, Vanessa, who received it from her fiancée as an engagement gift. Unfortunately, she died of mysterious causes before her wedding, and her fiancée disappeared without a trace.' Yep, this is it. Now, how are we going to get it out?"  
  
Brandon thought for several minutes. As he did, he looked around the room. He noticed a small security camera near the entrance to the room. Further investigation showed that it was turned off. "I don't think they have much thieves in this town," he commented.  
  
"The alarm system isn't on?" Nishu asked.  
  
"Nope." To prove this, Ben reached and grabbed the medallion. Nothing happened.  
  
"Let's go," David suggested. No one argued. They all teleported back to Lavender Town and appeared in front of the tower.  
  
"I don't really want to go in," David commented.  
  
"I don't blame you," Nishu agreed. "But we really don't have a choice." Brandon teleported to the Safety Zone, once again scaring the Cubones that were huddling there for safety. While waiting for the others, he gave chase to a couple of weak ones that had been previously attacked by Chan.  
  
"Brandon?" a voice whispered from the shadows. It was Chan.  
  
"You sound terrible," Brandon observed. When he located his younger friend he backed away. "You look worse than you did before."  
  
"That's because I haven't fed."  
  
"Where's Dessa?"  
  
"Victor has her locked in her chamber."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She came looking for me and you and in the process ran into Victor who took an immediate liking to her. He put something in her food to gain control of her body and her powers. He, then, used those powers to weaken me."  
  
"And he's starving you?"  
  
"Yes. I'm not exactly sure why though... I think I know, but Victor hasn't confirmed it... I'm sorry." Brandon saw Chan's eyes go blank.  
  
"Chan?" he asked. Chan lunged hungrily at him. He managed to slip away. Barely. He turned and ran for the zone. Chan tackled him and they slammed into the floor. Gasping Brandon kicked Chan off him, which with Chan's abnormal vampire strength, was a great accomplishment. Then he got up and half ran, half staggered into the Safety Zone as the others appeared.  
  
"Took you long enough," Brandon said sinking to his knees.  
  
"What happened?" David demanded.  
  
"I lost control of my hunger," Chan said stepping out of the shadows. He moved towards the edge of the Safety Zone, but was careful not to go in.  
  
"I was lucky..." Brandon gasped. "I managed to fight him off."  
  
Chan nodded gravely. "The next person might not be so lucky."  
  
Chan suddenly doubled over as he felt a sharp pain in his skull.  
  
"What's wrong?" Brandon asked, carefully not exiting the Safe Zone as he reached out to his friend.  
  
"It's Victor," Chan told him between gasps. "He wants me." With that, Chan disappeared into the shadows. The group watched the direction he had run off into, contemplating whether or not they should follow, until they heard a cough.  
  
Turning, the group saw Dessa leaning weakly against the doorway to the stairs. "Dessa," Brandon asked, "Is it really you?"  
  
"Yah. Victor says that he wants to see you guys."  
  
"He's not controlling you?"  
  
"For once. Come on." Dessa let them up the stairs very slowly.  
  
Dessa? What's going on? Brandon asked.  
  
Victor got mad at me. He hurt me very bad.  
  
What did you do?  
  
I somehow unlocked one of the doors in my room, the one leading to the balcony. Victor came in, and forced me back inside, because of the light. I thought I'd pass out with the pain.  
  
Why didn't you transform to Anglessa and fly away?  
  
I... I don't know. I couldn't. But there's something else, too.  
  
What?  
  
I can feel my power building. Like before.  
  
That's good, isn't it?  
  
But I can't control it! What if I lash out at Victor like I did you? He'd kill me!  
  
You've grown since then. You'll be able to control it.  
  
How can you be so sure?  
  
How can you be so sure you can't?  
  
Dessa didn't respond right away. We have to stop now, so he can't hear us.  
  
Can't you block him?  
  
Not when we're clo-- Dessa's mental voice was cut off by a scream. "He caught me blocking him!" She held her head with pain, and then Victor's servant appeared at the top of the stairs, along with the Gastly. Brandon blocked them from Dessa, while the other's stood behind her, but the servant pushed him out of the way. Gastly put her to sleep, and the servant picked her up. He carried her the rest of the way up the stairs, and then gestured them into the room where Victor was waiting. Then he carried Dessa into her room, locking the door behind him.  
  
Chan was in the corner of the room watching the group. Victor wasn't to thrilled that Chan had been talking to Brandon. "You brought the medallion?" Victor asked.  
  
"Yes," Nishu said dangling it in front of Victor's face.  
  
Victor reached up and took it. He caressed it gently. It was the first sign of any good emotion that anyone had seen of him. "I loved her," Victor sighed.  
  
"What about the third task?" Ben asked.  
  
"Third task?" Victor echoed. "Ah... I haven't decided what that task is yet."  
  
Brandon and David swallowed hard. Chan's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Sarah demanded.  
  
"How old are you?" Victor asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Chan?"  
  
Chan lowered his eyes. "Ten."  
  
"You are very young. Energetic too... perhaps a little too energetic," Victor commented.  
  
Chan took a step forward. Victor held up a hand.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything to her, young one," he said.  
  
Chan relaxed.  
  
Victor continued, "You'll have to stay in the Safety Zone until I reach a decision. my servant you bring you food. As long as you stay there, you'll be safe."  
  
Brandon and Nishu nodded.  
  
"I would recommend you head down there. Being in the room with two hungry vampires is not the safest idea," Victor said.  
  
"No kidding," Brandon agreed. He and David grabbed Sarah and half dragged her out of the room. Ben  
  
and Nishu followed.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 5 


	17. Chapter 17

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Chan waited until they were gone until he went to his own chambers. Before he did, however, he checked on Dessa. She was sleeping soundly. "I don't think I'm ever going to sleep again after this is over," he said to himself as he left the room closing the door gently behind him.  
  
*******  
  
When Dessa awoke, she was surprised to still sense Brandon and the others in the Safety Zone. She couldn't figure out why they hadn't gone on the third task yet. She was worried. What if Victor tried to get control of them, like he did her. Sarah was very headstrong, and Victor wouldn't like that. Although, she had only met her once, when she visited Chan and his family during vacation. As she recalled, Takeshi had been pretty upset at the change in whom she visited. Although, since Brandon had come to the school, she and David had spent all of their vacations practicing, whether for telepathy or for martial arts class. Wanting to talk to someone, she decided to teleport to the Safety Zone.  
  
*******  
  
Chan rammed the door. He hated to be locked in his room. Victor had already told him to knock it off but that had only lasted for a few minutes. He was desperate. He wanted to get out of his confinement. Partly because he hated to be kept somewhere against his will, and his hunger was growing by the minute.  
  
"Let me out!" he yelled. Finally he gave up and collapsed on the floor. "I'm going to be glad when I get out of here," he gasped. "'Cause when I do, I'm never letting a stranger near me again."  
  
*******  
  
Brandon shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. He didn't like this vision. It was very disturbing. Suddenly he shaken awake.  
  
"Hey!" he cried in fear, waking David up as well.  
  
"Sorry," Dessa said. Brandon was shaking, partly from the vision, which he had forgotten, and partly because Dessa had startled him.  
  
"Hey.. you're free," David remarked groggily.  
  
"Not really," Dessa said. "Victor won't be pleased when he finds out that I'm here."  
  
A loud crash came from upstairs. "What was that?" David asked looking up. "It was from several stories up from the sounds of it."  
  
"Probably Chan trying to get out of his chambers. Victor locks him in there all the time," Dessa told them.  
  
"Knowing Chan, he probably doesn't like that," Brandon commented.  
  
"No, he doesn't," Dessa confirmed.  
  
*******  
  
Chan awoke in a cold sweat. His throat was dry. He was surprised to see his door open. He wanted to go down to the Safety Zone but he was afraid that he'd attack the others so he went to Victor instead.  
  
"You don't want them to complete the third task, do you?" he asked Victor.  
  
Victor smiled darkly, "Of course not. I want to keep you and Dessa."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You ask that?" Victor laughed. "Because you are strong and I like having others to control. You two are a challenge." Chan felt a shiver run up his spine.  
  
"Where's Dessa?" he asked noting that she wasn't around.  
  
"Downstairs talking to Brandon and David," Victor said. "I don't mind. She's not safe from me even in there."  
  
Chan swallowed hard. "What is the third task anyway?"  
  
"Heh... It is an old manuscript describing how to use psychic hypnosis and other psychic abilities. However, I don't know if it still exists or not. The last time I saw it was on the shipwreck of an old boat of Vermilion. The boat was sitting on jagged rocks which are well hidden under the water. I don't know if the boat is still there or if the manuscript is there. It won't matter all that much if it is. It's in the middle of several dangerous and large whirlpools. I barely made it there when I was still a young mortal. My boat sunk and I almost got pulled into the largest of the whirlpools which is not far from where the rocks are. I was lucky. Getting back to shore was a different problem though," Victor explained.  
  
"In other words, you might be sending my friends on a wild goose chase," Chan commented. Victor nodded but there was no hint of mockery in it.  
  
"I'm stalling partly for time and partly because I couldn't remember all the details to where it was," Victor said relaxing in his chair.  
  
"When are you going to tell them?" Chan demanded.  
  
"Careful with your tone, young one," Victor growled. "I'll probably tell them tomorrow night. They'll have about four of five days to finish the task."  
  
"That's not enough time, is it?"  
  
"No." Chan was about to say something else but changed his mind. Slowly he left the room. He looked down the stairs and saw Gastly threateningly blocking the way down.  
  
"Don't worry," he told it. "I'm not stupid enough to try doing that."  
  
Chan went back to his room and sat warily on his bed.  
  
"They're going to be lucky if they make it out alive," he whispered into the darkness of the room.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 3 


	18. Chapter 18

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Victor got up and paced. He was close. Soon the task hunters would be gone and he could do what he had been planning on doing for a long time. It didn't matter if Dessa and Chan struggled against him or not. They were too weak right now. And that's the way he wanted it. Especially with Chan on the brink of losing control of himself again.  
  
The next morning, the task hunters awoke hoping that this day would be the day that Victor would tell them their last task. The morning was as dull as any other morning in the Tower. Ben woke up outside of the Safety Zone, but quickly scrambled back inside. They sat around in silence, all other forms of conversation used up. Suddenly, someone's stomach rumbled. It was then that they realized that they hadn't had anything to eat in for than a day.  
  
"We should ask for some food," Nishu said.  
  
"But who wants to?" David replied. Nobody volunteered.  
  
Nishu rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll do it." He stood up and looked out of the Safety Zone. "Count Victor!" he called out. "If you can hear us, we'd like something to eat. It's not very sporting to leave us starving like this when we have another task to do." After listening to the quiet afterwards, he sat back down.  
  
Suddenly, Victor's pale servant appeared, holding a large silver tray of toast, juice, and butter. Without saying a word, he set it down at the edge of the Safety Zone and walked away.  
  
Nishu looked at the group and shrugged. "I guess he heard us." he said. He brought the tray over and set it down on the floor. Without much hesitation, they started to eat.  
  
Brandon was nervous about eating. He remembered what Chan had said about Victor putting something in Dessa's food to gain control of her. Then he realized that Victor probably didn't care much for controlling him. He was having enough fun sending them on tasks.  
  
"Give me a glass of orange juice and pass the toast, please," he said.  
  
David passed the food and laughed. "Don't vampires have a weakness to silver?" he asked.  
  
"I think so," Ben said catching on.  
  
Brandon realized where this was going. "Don't you dare! He does have that Gastly, remember?" he scolded them.  
  
"Come on, you have the Haunter!" Sarah snapped.  
  
Brandon scowled at her. "It won't do us any good to rebel against Victor!" Sarah backed away startled at his anger.  
  
"Calm down, Brandon," David pleaded. "I was only trying to cheer everyone up." Brandon settled back down and took a bite of his toast.  
  
"Cubone?"  
  
"It's that Cubone..." Ben commented as it appeared at the edge of the Zone. David and Nishu coaxed it in and gave it some toast. The Cubone ate the food happily.  
  
"Bone bone!" Everyone laughed.  
  
*******  
  
Chan walked into the room where Victor stood with Dessa nearby. It was all he could do to resist his hunger.  
  
"Chan.. your eyes," Dessa gasped. Chan lowered them to the floor.  
  
"Dessa, go get our guests," Victor said. "It is time that I sent them on their third task." Dessa nodded nervously and slipped out of the room.  
  
Chan sank into a nearby chair. "What now?"  
  
"I'll tell you after your friends leave," Victor replied coolly. They looked at each other in silence until Dessa returned with the task hunters.  
  
"I hope you ate the food," Victor said. Dessa's eyes widened.  
  
"Don't worry... I didn't put anything in it," Victor told her. He, then, explained the task the others were to perform.  
  
"But you don't even know if it is there!" Sarah said started to lose her temper. David and Nishu held her back.  
  
"Let me go!" she cried.  
  
"Let her come. I'm sure her brother will enjoy satisfying his hunger," Victor snarled. Sarah stopped struggling.  
  
"We'll go," Brandon said. "And I hope that we'll be able to find it."  
  
The group walked out of the room and left the tower to teleport to Vermilion City.  
  
*******  
  
"Gastly," Victor called softly. Gastly appeared and put Dessa to sleep. Victor caught her as she slumped to the floor. "Now, young one, I have a bargain for you," he told Chan.  
  
"Oh?" Chan asked shifting uncomfortably in the chair.  
  
"Yes," Victor said. "There is a way for you to become normal again..."  
  
"Normal?" Chan echoed warily.  
  
"Yes... you won't be dead.. or undead as they call us. But there is a catch. You have to make Dessa a vampire."  
  
"What?!" Chan cried jumping to his feet. "No... no, I won't do it."  
  
Victor frowned. "But you want to be alive again, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but I won't go to that extent to do it," Chan said backing away.  
  
"I'm disappointed... oh well... I'll keep my end of the bargain," Victor shook his head and raised his hand.  
  
A burning pain tore through Chan skull. "Stop!" he cried as he sank to his knees holding his head in his hands. Then his mind went blank. He fell into unconsciousness and Victor gained control of his body.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 3 


	19. Chapter 19

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Chan awoke with a splitting headache. He was in his chambers. There was a platter of food on the night stand.  
  
"No..." he cried softly. "Dessa..." He slumped back down in his bed and fell back into unconsciousness. He had been unaware that Victor was watching him closely.  
  
Turning to his servant, he said, "Feed him before he wakes up. I fear he won't do it by himself."  
  
*******  
  
When Dessa woke up, she felt groggy and weak. She also felt hungry, in a way she never had before. She remembered Victor summoning Chan, and then her mind went blank. She was pretty sure that Victor had put her to sleep, but after that, she couldn't tell. She snapped her eyes open, and saw that Victor was waiting for her.  
  
"What do you want?" she hissed at him.  
  
"I simply come offering you food." He held out what was behind his back, a struggling Spearow.  
  
"Why would you bring me that unless... NO!!" She felt her teeth with her tongue, and sure enough, her incisors were elongated. "I won't."  
  
"Yes you will." With that, he took control of her, and forced her teeth into the bird. She pulled away before it was dead, and promptly threw the blood up, all over Victor.  
  
"You can't force me, either. Chan told you about me. My innate good side will fight this off."  
  
"Well, we'll see."  
  
*******  
  
Chan groaned as he woke up again. Victor's servant was standing over him offering him some food.  
  
"I don't want it," Chan told him.  
  
"You don't have much of a choice. You can either eat it, or Victor can take control of you," the servant told him. Chan snarled but didn't argue further. He sat up, or attempted to. The servant had to help him. The servant, then, spoon fed him the soup.  
  
*******  
  
Chan was staring up at the ceiling when Victor came in. He could sense the vampire was in a foul mood.  
  
"You shouldn't have forced me to change her," Chan growled trying to back away.  
  
Victor scowled. "Don't push it, young one. I was nice enough to change you back despite the fact you declined the offer. I can easily turn you into a vampire again."  
  
Chan backed away further but didn't say anything. He only tried to summon up the courage to call for help.  
  
*******  
  
Brandon had just finished teleporting to Vermilion. He was tired. This task hunting was beginning to wear him out.  
  
"I don't know how much more I can take," he told the others.  
  
"Don't give up!" Ben pleaded. "We need you!" Brandon frowned but didn't say anything more. Suddenly he groaned and sank to his knees. He touched his forehead with one hand.  
  
"What?" David asked worried.  
  
"It's Chan," Brandon said. "Something's gone wrong. Terribly wrong."  
  
"What?" Nishu demanded.  
  
"I don't know. He was cut off before he could tell me."  
  
"We should go back," Sarah suggested.  
  
"No!" Brandon said. "I want to at least see if the manuscript is still there. We'll have a tool to use when we get back from this final task." The others reluctantly agreed and went in search for an empty dock so they could climb aboard Lapras again.  
  
Once they found one, Ben got out Lapras' pokéball. Out of nerves, he accidentally heaved it out, far into the sea. It splashed in, unopened. Ben cursed loudly, then apologized.  
  
"It's ok," David said. "It's nothing we've never heard before. But this is a problem. Now we need to go get the Pokéball before it floats away." Everybody stopped to think about the best way to go about doing this. A few moments later, Sarah had an idea.  
  
"Does anyone have any other water Pokémon of any type?" she asked. "We can have it go out there and get it." Unfortunately, nobody did.  
  
Brandon had another idea. "Someone could swim out there and get it," he suggested. Just as he said this, however, a school of Tentacool swarmed in.  
  
"Great," said Nishu. "Tentacool have poisonous stingers. Now nobody can swim out there." Everybody sighed and started to think some more.  
  
"I got it!" said Ben suddenly. He took out another Pokéball and opened it up. Out flew a Pidgeot with a loud cry. "Hey Pidgeot," Ben said to his Pokémon, "you see that Pokéball floating out there?" Pidgeot shuffled around to look at where Ben was pointing and gave a quiet squawk. "Good," Ben continued. "Could you go get it for me?" Pidgeot nodded and launched off the pier with a flap of its wings.  
  
"That's a nice relationship you have with your Pokémon, Ben," Brandon said as Pidgeot flew over the water.  
  
"Thanks," Ben replied, watching as his Pokémon swooped down and scooped up the small sphere. "I've had it since it was a Pidgey and trained it all the way to where it is now." Pidgeot arrived back at the pier and landed with a small thump. "Thank you, Pidgeot," smiled Ben, stroking its head, "You don't know how crucial a role you just played."  
  
He returned Pidgeot back into its Pokéball and picked up Lapras's. "I think I got it now..." he mumbled. He tossed it into the water, and out came Lapras.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 4 


	20. Chapter 20

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dutrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 20  
  
It took almost all of Dessa's remaining strength, but she was able to get the message to Chan, and unlock the doors. When he got into her room, he was appalled at how pale and weak she looked.  
  
"Hasn't he been feeding you?" he asked.  
  
"That's the problem. I can't stomach it," she replied.  
  
"What are you going to do--" Just then, footsteps were heard outside of her room, and Chan darted back into the hallway, closing the doors behind him.  
  
*******  
  
Brandon climbed aboard Lapras followed by Ben, David, Nishu, and Sarah.  
  
"I don't want to ride this thing again," Sarah complained.  
  
"Neither do I in these circumstances," David said. "But you don't see me complaining." Sarah made a face which David returned. Nishu and Brandon rolled their eyes.  
  
Brandon turned and looked ahead. He could see rapids and rocks in the distance. "Lapras," he said. "Head to those rocks."  
  
"But be careful about the rapids and any whirlpools that might be nearby," Ben added. Lapras nodded and started towards their destination.  
  
Thunder clapped in the distance. David looked up to see clouds. "Great," he muttered.  
  
"Don't say it..." Brandon warned. "It can always get worse."  
  
Ben laughed. "Superstitious?"  
  
"No," Brandon answered. "I just don't want to risk the chance. Everytime someone says that it gets worse. Right now, I don't want anything worse than that storm." The waves grew choppier as Lapras got closer to the rapids. Sure enough the rapids were being caused by three huge whirlpools that seemed to have no end.  
  
"Oh my..." Nishu started.  
  
"Lapras, stop!" Ben ordered.  
  
"Are we safe?" Sarah asked nervously.  
  
"For now," Brandon said. "I wouldn't risk getting closer until we have a plan of what we are going to do." The others nodded solemnly in agreement.  
  
*******  
  
Chan paced uneasily in his room. "How am I going to get out of this mess now?" Chan said. Dessa's power was growing and he was worried about what would happen... especially since she was now a vampire. He frowned and sat cross legged on the floor in thought. He had a very bad feeling about this. A very, very bad feeling.  
  
*******  
  
"Are you well, my little goddess?" Victor asked Dessa as he entered the room, mocking her with ever word. Dessa did not answer, just turned her head away. "I suppose this will help." Dessa turned her head to look at what he offered, which was a goblet. "I watered it down, so you should be able to handle it."  
  
Dessa didn't want to, but she reached for the cup anyway, and drank down the contents. When she was finished, she lay back down again, and again looked away from Victor.  
  
"Your plan hasn't turned out quite like you planned, has it?" she asked him.  
  
"No, not really. But I can use this to my advantage. But first, I need information from you. Tell me about Raifugami..."  
  
"Raifugami! How? I don't know anything about her!"  
  
"But you are her. How can you know nothing?"  
  
"My power forced me to evolve from Anglessa, the Angel pokémon, into Raifugami, the Goddess of Life. I had no control over it, and have no memories. All I know is what I have been told."  
  
"So. Raifugami appeared when your power grew, and is the Goddess of Life. And now, your power is growing again, but you are a vampire. What should happen, I wonder, if you were to evolve again? Would the Goddess of Life appear, or something more, shall we say, to my liking? We shall see, we shall see..." With that, Victor left the room, leaving Dessa to think about what he had said.  
  
*******  
  
Chan jumped when Victor came in. "What do you want?" he asked the vampire nervously.  
  
"Nothing... I just wanted to let you know that I managed to get Dessa to keep blood down," Victor replied.  
  
"How?" Chan cried. "How'd you manage to do that with her..."  
  
"I had to water it down quite a bit," Victor explained. He took a threatening step forward causing Chan to back away in fear. "What do you think about her increasing power."  
  
Chan gulped. "I don't know what to think about that. I have a bad feeling about it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Dessa is a vampire now. She wasn't before. Also, I don't know if she'll be able to control her powers as it increases right before she evolves into whatever."  
  
"So you don't know what will happen?"  
  
"No... I've only seen her evolve once. That was when she wasn't a vampire. Now.. I don't know if she'll evolve into Raifugami. I doubt it. I don't really want to know what she'll evolve into." Chan sat down on the bed. Victor had stopped his advance after getting the information that he wanted. He was pleased that Chan doubted that Dessa would evolve into the Goddess of Life. That meant she would evolve into something else... quite possibly to his liking. Chan gulped. He didn't like the grin on Victor's face. That meant Victor was thinking about what Dessa would eventually evolve into. The very thought of it sent chills up his spine. He always had this feeling when something was about to go horribly wrong.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 4 


	21. Chapter 21

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 21  
  
As Lapras tread water, the taskhunters started to ponder their next move. They had three whirlpools: one to the left, one to the right, and one that seemed to somehow move around.  
  
"It looks possible to get past the two whirlpools on the side," David said, "but that moving one could cause a problem. It could suddenly move into our path and suck us in."  
  
"If only we could go underwater..." Ben mused.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Nishu.  
  
"Well, whirlpools are interesting phenomenon, actually," Ben said. Sarah sighed; this was going to be a lecture. Ben cleared his throat and continued, "On the surface, they appear to be huge funnels, siphoning water all the way to the sea floor. If you get too close, one would think it would suck you in. This is true, but not in all cases. You see, underwater, the funnel continues. The area of water affected by the whirlpool gets smaller and smaller. Also, there are no underwater currents to draw you in either."  
  
Ben continued on for about five minutes. Just as everyone was starting to fall asleep, he finished, saying, "Thusly, if we can get underwater, we can zip right past them."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me," Brandon said drowsily.  
  
"Except," David added, "that we can't go underwater. We'd need a submarine or something."  
  
Suddenly...  
  
*******  
  
After a little while, Dessa felt some of her strength returning, and tried the door. Surprisingly, it opened. She walked through the halls carefully, trying to find Victor. She eventually found his room, and walked right in.  
  
"Why, my little goddess. Come to see me?"  
  
"I want to bathe. And I don't mean being bathed, I mean bathing myself. As in a bathtub, or a shower. With no intrusions, and no spying."  
  
"Fine, I'll show you the way." Victor led her up to the top floor, and unlocked the door to a beautiful pool. It was set into the floor, and was tiled, with beautiful fronds and night-blooming flowers basking in the soft florescent lights, which created the atmosphere of a night-time spring. The flower that the task-hunters had brought back was on a pedestal, bathed in the light from a moon-window, which let in the full moon-light, but none of the sunlight. Soap and towels were laid out already.  
  
"I assume this will be sufficient? I will have my servant leave food and a fresh dress for you in your room, for when you are finished." Dessa could say nothing, but slipped off the dress once the door was shut.  
  
I could get to liking this, Dessa thought, as she stepped into the warm water. She relaxed in the water, and dipped her head under, to get her hair washed. She used the soap and scrubbed all over, happy to finally be clean after about a week and a half of being stuck in the tower. She didn't know why she didn't teleport, or transform and fly away, but she figured that Victor was blocking her or something, and she didn't want Victor to control Anglessa. Of course, she didn't know if she could even transform into Anglessa right now, because of her current... situation. And Dragessa was just a baby, so she couldn't let Victor get a hold of her.  
  
A sound startled Dessa out of her thoughts. "Who's there?" she called. A Cubone popped it's head from around a cabinet, and Dessa giggled. The Cubone shrank away from her, and she realized that it thought she would try to feed off of it. "Don't worry, I won't. I can't, really. I keep throwing up." The Cubone realized that she was telling the truth, and came closer to it. She pat the small creature on the head, and noticed that there were two small teeth marks on its neck. Chan! she thought. She quickly finished bathing, and then she put on the robe provided for her, wrapping it around her like a kimono, and wrapping her hair up into a bun. She wrapped the Cubone up into her dress, and carried it down to her room. When she got there, she gave it some trail mix from a pouch on her belt, which she found with her clothes in a chest in her room. She put on the dress, and then told the Cubone that it'd better get into a pokéball, so that Victor didn't find it.  
  
"You need a name, first. How about Peek-a-Bone, since you're always hiding?" Peek nodded, and she quickly caught it in the pokéball, and put it with the rest of her things. She saw the goblet on the table, and decided that if she wanted to keep at least a little of her strength, she'd better drink down the contents. She nearly choked as she forced it down, and then she started reeling. It was stronger than it had been before, and she was having quite a time keeping it down. She stumbled to the bed, just as Victor walked in.  
  
"Dessa?" he asked, not understanding what was going on. Dessa clutched her head, and fell onto the bed. Chan, hearing the commotion, also came in.  
  
"Stop it!" he yelled at Victor. "You're hurting her!"  
  
"I am doing nothing, young one. It is her own body, fighting what she's become."  
  
"Then help her. Or I'll..."  
  
"You'll what, young one? You can do nothing to harm me. But I will spare the girl the pain, if only to lessen the damage she can do to herself." Victor walked over to where Dessa was struggling, and grabbed her by her shoulders. His eyes glowed briefly, and Dessa straightened, and then became limp. "Make sure she is comfortable, then go back to your room." With that, he walked out the door, as Chan straightened Dessa out on the bed, and covered her up.  
  
Dessa... he thought.  
  
Chan didn't believe Victor. The vampire had lied too many times. He stepped into the hallway that led to his room. The dust caused him to sneeze several times.  
  
"Don't tell me you're allergic to dust, young one," Victor commented appearing behind him.  
  
Chan turned. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. I was curious about something," Victor responded.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You don't stand a chance against me, young one. You might have had somewhat of a chance when you were still a vampire but you're not. Why do you keep challenging me?"  
  
Chan shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. I think about how stupid I was afterwards."  
  
Victor nodded. His eyes gleamed a bright red. "There's something going on between you and Dessa. You two may not admit it but there is." Chan looked down at the floor. Victor eyed him for a long time before making his next comment. "I have a suggestion. Go to the top floor. You'll find a warm water pool where you can bathe. Get yourself cleaned up. Those clothes of yours are dusty and worn out." Victor went over to a closet that was nearby and pulled out a black silk outfit. "Put that on when you're done. Those clothes of yours look like they're about to be torn apart."  
  
Chan took the clothes. Victor led him to the pool and shut the door behind him. Chan practically tore his dusty clothing off until he had just his shorts on. Then he dove into the warm water. After washing all the dust off he allowed himself to relax for awhile before getting out and putting on the new outfit. He went back to his room and tried to think of why Dessa had the reaction that she did.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 3 


	22. Chapter 22

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Chan? Dessa sent to him. I need your help. Chan was quick to comply, because he wanted to ask Dessa if she understood what was happening to her. He quickly walked down the adjoining hallway, and soon stood inside the door of Dessa's room.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Something's happening inside of me, and I can't control it."  
  
"Like when your powers are growing?"  
  
"No. It's almost like I have multiple personality disorder, or something. I have too many voices inside my head, and they're each leading me somewhere different."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, there's Anglessa, leading me toward the light, and the vampire in me, leading me toward the darkness. Both are part of me, and they're tearing me apart."  
  
"Is that what caused the reaction?"  
  
"What else could it be? But I'm scared, Chan. On Anglessa's side, because of my powers growing, I can feel something extra, stronger, fighting with her. That has to be Raifugami."  
  
"That's good, right?"  
  
"But I can feel something on the vampire's side, too!!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"How should I know? I don't even have any memories of Raifugami!"  
  
"How would I know what it's like?" Chan said. "I only saw Raifugami. I don't know what it is like to build up that kind of strength. I'm not a pokémon. I only have Ditto DNA."  
  
"I know," Dessa said. "But you have to realize how hard it is to control yourself with something tearing you apart. You were a vampire too."  
  
Chan looked at the floor. He didn't want to think about that. "Yes, I was a vampire. Yes, I thought at times the hunger was going to make me kill everyone. It was very annoying. But I don't know what you are describing. It wasn't like that. But whatever it is, it scares me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if something is strong enough to fight Raifugami then it must be a dark equivalent."  
  
Dessa shuddered. "Don't say that."  
  
"I won't say that again but it's the only explanation that I can think of." Chan was right. Something was fighting against Raifugami. Dessa could only hope that whatever it was would lose the battle.  
  
*******  
  
In the shadows outside Dessa's room stood Victor. He had a smile on his face. The discussion he had just heard confirmed his suspicions. There was a dark evolution. He wondered if he'd be able to gain control of it. Smiling he walked back to his room.  
  
"You have no idea how useful you are, young one," he said as he did though he knew Chan wouldn't hear him.  
  
*******  
  
Suddenly, a dark form loomed up from the depths of the sea. Sarah screamed. "What's that?!" In a rush of water and foam, the thing broke through the surface. Sarah cowered behind Nishu and shut her eyes.  
  
When the water receded, everyone stared dumbfounded at what had come up. It appeared to be a large submarine shaped like a Magikarp. Its horn suddenly popped off and out jumped two people in white uniforms. "Who are-," Brandon began, but was cut off by music blaring from nowhere.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" shouted one figure with a female voice.  
  
"Make it double!" shouted the other with a male's, slightly British sounding voice.  
  
"Oh no," Nishu groaned, "I know where this is going..."  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!" said the female.  
  
"To unite all people within our nation!" said the male.  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth, that's right!" shouted a Meowth as it jumped out of the sub.  
  
Everybody on Lapras sighed, except for Ben. "WOW!! A talking Meowth?! That's so cool!!" he shouted.  
  
As Brandon explained, Nishu addressed Team Rocket. "What do you guys want?" he called to Jessie and James.  
  
"How about that Lapras?" replied James.  
  
"No way!" Ben shouted back.  
  
"Yes!" shouted Jessie.  
  
"No!" yelled David.  
  
"Yes!" called James.  
  
"NO!!" the taskhunters shouted.  
  
"YES!!!" shouted all three on the sub.  
  
Ben sighed. "Lapras?" he said to his Pokémon.  
  
"With pleasure." it replied. It turned to Team Rocket and opened its mouth. Out came one of the biggest Blizzard attack any of them had ever seen. Team Rocket was thrown into the air.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!" they called as they disappeared in a sparkle of light.  
  
"Well that was pretty darn pointless," Brandon murmured, his eyes fixed on the spot where Team Rocket disappeared.  
  
"Not totally," Ben replied, "look!" Everybody turned and saw Team Rocket's sub still sitting in the water.  
  
"Well this is convenient. Almost cartoony," Nishu said, and everyone agreed. They hopped in and, after Ben withdrew Lapras, shut the lid.  
  
Once inside and settled down Ben turned to Nishu. "You don't like them very much, do you?"  
  
"No. I used to be a member of Team Rocket along with my other two sons, Casey and Sam," Nishu responded.  
  
"Sorry..." Ben said.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Team Rocket is no good. That's why I quit."  
  
"Um..." Brandon interrupted. "We need three people to get this thing going. I volunteer for one."  
  
"Me!" David shouted. "I have way too much energy right now."  
  
"I noticed," Brandon said.  
  
"I'll cycle," Nishu said.  
  
"What about us?" Sarah asked.  
  
"You relax," Brandon told her. "Ben, could you by chance guide us?"  
  
"Sure!" Ben exclaimed.  
  
After a few minutes, they figured out how to operate the sub and were underwater near the bottom of the sea. Near them they could see the whirlpools. Ben waited for the moving one to pass. "Okay, full speed ahead!" he cried. The cyclists pumped the pedals and the sub moved. Soon they were past the whirlpools and out of the moving one's way.  
  
"Now what?" Ben asked.  
  
"Look for rocks," David suggested.  
  
"Okay.. there's a whole bunch of them dead ahead."  
  
"Let's go to the surface and check things out," Nishu suggested. The others agreed and the sub moved up.  
  
As the sub got nearer to the surface of the water, it started to rock about. "What's going on?" shouted David as he fell off his seat.  
  
"I don't know," replied Ben. "The water is really choppy."  
  
"Uh-oh," said Brandon, "I think I know what's going on." Just as he finished, the sub broke through and was immediately thrown about. Brandon looked through one of the portholes and groaned. "Just as I thought. Look."  
  
Everybody looked through the window and saw nothing but rain and darkness. "The storm's hit," Brandon moaned.  
  
"Great," Ben said. "We have to put up with the storm too. As if things weren't bad enough."  
  
Nishu cried out happily. "Over here. Look what's wedged into the rocks!"  
  
Brandon went over. A tired smile spread to his face. "It's the boat that Victor described."  
  
David jumped up and down happily until Brandon tripped him. "Hey! That hurt!" David whimpered.  
  
"Then don't do that," Sarah suggested.  
  
David grumbled. "I'm happy that we found it."  
  
"We have a slight problem," Brandon said. "We can't get out until the storm passes. The water is too choppy." The others groaned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Brandon said. "It's annoying but it's that or go out and possibly get killed."  
  
"I vote for staying in here," David responded. The others quickly agreed.  
  
*****  
  
Original # of parts: 6 


	23. Chapter 23

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Chan lay down on his bed and sighed. He was scared. Would the others get back in time? Would Victor keep his promise? And what did Victor have planned for him now? He was beginning to think that Victor may be planning to change him back into a vampire.  
  
*****  
  
With minor pressure, Victor's servant led Dessa straight to the library. She wanted to do some research into "dark" pokémon. She knew that Team Rocket had done some experiments, but nothing much more than that. She had heard rumors of pokémon turning evil when they were raised at night, or evil evolutions of some pokémon. That's what worried her. She knew that there was something fighting Raifugami, and she wanted to be armed with as much knowledge as she could.  
  
*****  
  
Chan drifted in and out of a dreamless sleep. He was very tired. He didn't remember when he had actually gotten some normal sleep. When he awoke he got up and went into the hallway. He was going to get some food from the kitchen.  
  
"What are you doing?" Victor's servant asked when he suddenly appeared in the hall.  
  
"I'm hungry. I thought that I'd get something to eat," Chan answered. The servant gave him a weird look but led him to the kitchen and showed him where the food was. When he left, Chan had to wonder whether or not the servant could think for himself. It was really hard to tell.  
  
"Does my servant confuse you?" Victor asked walking into the kitchen a few minutes later.  
  
"Yes," Chan admitted as he took a big bite out of a turkey sandwich.  
  
"He does have a mind of his own," Victor told him. "I just don't let him use it."  
  
"A zombie?" Chan guessed.  
  
Victor nodded. "He was a troublesome trespasser. He tried to kill me three different times before I took control of him."  
  
"Did you know him?"  
  
"Yes. His grandfather had a crush on my fiancé. He was very upset when she died. He went berserk when he found out that I accidentally killed her. He had a son who eventually had a child of his own who came looking for me."  
  
"In a way you're doing this for his benefit."  
  
"Your servant?"  
  
"Uh huh... I don't know if he has any siblings or not. I doubt it."  
  
Chan chewed slowly. He felt sorry for Victor for some odd reason. "How'd you become a vampire anyway?"  
  
"That I won't reveal," Victor growled. Chan didn't push it. He knew better. He watched as Victor paced around the kitchen. The vampire seemed to be troubled by something. Chan decided to take a gamble.  
  
"Is someone going around asking for info. about you or your servant?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. They want to know the whereabouts of my servant."  
  
"If he doesn't have any siblings, then who is looking for him?"  
  
"A cousin I believe. And it is beginning to disturb me because this person knows about me as well."  
  
"You're worried? If you can take care of Dessa and me, surely you can take care of a normal person."  
  
Victor smiled. "True. But it's never a good idea to assume that you know everything about your enemy."  
  
Chan finished his sandwich and started looking for more food. He found a rather large orange and started peeling it. He was beginning to think that Victor might not be all that bad after all.  
  
*******  
  
As the storm raged on, the submarine seemed to get smaller and smaller. When finally it seemed that they couldn't take it anymore, the storm stopped suddenly. Coming out, they realized that they were in the eye of the storm, and who knew how long the storm would continue.  
  
So the decision was made: "We try for the manuscript now."  
  
Brandon opened the hatch and peered toward the rocks. It was sitting on hidden rocks. "Steer a little closer," he called down to David and Nishu.  
  
"Easy for you to say," David said.  
  
"Yeah, you're not fighting the waves," Nishu added.  
  
Brandon noted that the waves were rough. "Sorry," he yelled.  
  
"No problem," David shouted back.  
  
"Just a little closer," Ben said. "Okay, Brandon you should be able to jump onto the rocks now." Brandon had already done so. Now he was making his way for the boat.  
  
"Be careful!" Nishu warned.  
  
"Don't worry! I have no intention of not being careful," Brandon answered though he wasn't sure if the others had heard them. He made his way slowly to the shipwrecked boat. It was bigger than he had imagined it. Jumping aboard he was startled at how sturdy it was on the rocks. "Okay.. now where is that manuscript?" he wondered aloud.  
  
About that time the wind began to pick up. David poked his head out of the submarine. "That thing is actually sturdy?" David asked.  
  
"Yes, it is quite sturdy in fact," Brandon answered.  
  
"Too bad we can't get it out of those rocks to see if it could be repaired," Nishu said as he climbed out. "Is it me, or did it get windy out again?"  
  
"It's not you," Brandon replied.  
  
"The storm's coming back. Hurry up and find it!" Ben called.  
  
Brandon looked at the steering wheel. The base was longer than most that he had seen. Going up to it, he felt along the base and was rewarded when he was able to pull one of the sides off. There, inside, was the yellowed manuscript. "Got it!" he shouted. He jumped onto the rocks and nearly fell into the water but managed to catch himself. Then he ran over to the submarine and jumped in nearly landing on top of David and Nishu who had climbed down just seconds before.  
  
"Think you jumped fast enough?" Sarah teased.  
  
"No," Brandon commented. He opened the manuscript and examined it. "Yep, this is it."  
  
"Whew!" Sarah said.  
  
"Not yet," Ben said. "We need to get back to land safely first." Brandon, David, and Nishu took their positions and began to pedal as the submarine slipped under.  
  
*****  
  
Original # of parts: 5 


	24. Chapter 24

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Chan walked into the library. It was dark and musty. And it contained tons of books. "Victor must not come in here very often," he commented.  
  
"Not to that part," Dessa answered from somewhere in the room. "He's been in this area though."  
  
Chan found her at a table looking at a book. "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"A book on dark pokémon," she answered without looking up.  
  
Chan left her to do her research and wandered around the library. Victor had a lot of books on psychic powers and other magic. "No wonder he wants that manuscript," Chan said. He found a book on telepathy that looked promising and started looking at it. After awhile he also started thinking of the task hunters. He hoped they were alright. They may be his last chance out of here.  
  
Chan tried to concentrate on the book he was reading, but his mind kept wandering. When he was a vampire, he could feel his body changing inside of him, and he knew that his mind was changing as well. But Dessa... Dessa was still the same old Dessa, just with longer teeth. The only change in her personality that he could see was that she'd mellowed out, but she did that almost anytime when she was faced with a crisis. He knew Dessa well enough to realize when she was having a hard time with something, because she shrank back into herself, and went along with what other people were doing and saying. Like she was doing now.  
  
Chan looked around the library for a moment. He sensed danger. But he didn't know from where. After a minute, it faded. Chan went back to his own thoughts. When he had been a vampire, he actually had started to get used to it and he hated to admit it, but he had been starting to like it. What is wrong with me? Chan wondered. Despite the fact he had been starting to like the change, he didn't like being a prisoner of Victor's. He hated being trapped. It reminded him of when his brothers had tried to force him to join Team Rocket. He had no freedom anymore. Suddenly, he dropped the book causing Dessa to look up from what she was doing.  
  
"What was that?" she asked.  
  
"Me dropping a book," Chan answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I was thinking about something." Chan didn't want to go into it.  
  
"Chan," Dessa started. "Have you been getting sleep? You look half dead."  
  
"I know. I can't sleep when I'm being held against my will. Of course after this, I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again," Chan answered.  
  
"Yeah, but you look paler than you did before."  
  
Chan rubbed his neck. He felt the bite marks. They had been reopened. "Oh no..." he moaned.  
  
*****  
  
Brandon looked out the window. "Um... we have a minor problem," he stated trying not to panic.  
  
"What?" the others asked in unison.  
  
"The moving whirlpool is coming our way... and fast."  
  
Ben looked at it. "Oh my ..."  
  
"No kidding!" David cried.  
  
"Turn as quickly as you can and go the other way!" Nishu yelped shrilly. They did, or attempted to. The whirlpool rushed up behind them and swept them into its current.  
  
"We're dead!" Sarah screamed.  
  
"No!!!" Brandon shouted as he was thrown across the submarine. His eyes glowed brightly for a second as he hit the wall. Then he collapsed to the floor unconscious. The force was gone.  
  
"What happened?" Ben wondered.  
  
"I think Brandon just let forth a burst of psychic energy that teleported us out of the whirlpool," Nishu said. "Then he hit the wall."  
  
"Well, when he wakes up, we owe him thanks," Ben stated with a slight smile. The others agreed and David shook his friend trying to wake him up. A few minutes later, he did.  
  
"I talked with Chan," Brandon said worriedly as he sat up. "I've got bad news."  
  
"What?" Sarah demanded.  
  
"Well, Chan is normal again... but Dessa is the vampire now."  
  
David clamped a hand over his mouth. "No..."  
  
"Uh huh... that's what I said. Victor has also been drinking Chan's blood again," Brandon added.  
  
"We need to get back. And soon," Nishu said with a tone of desperation. The others agreed quickly.  
  
"Full speed to the docks!" Ben shouted.  
  
*****  
  
Chan was starting to feel dizzy. He sank to the floor. "Chan?" Dessa asked with concern.  
  
"Victor... has been drinking... my blood... again..." Chan said trying to catch his breath.  
  
"He can't turn you back!" Dessa cried.  
  
"Yes, I can," Victor said appearing from the front of the library. "He is still under my control. I can do as I plead."  
  
Dessa cried in frustration and jumped at Victor. "Dessa!" Chan gasped. "Don't." Victor's Gastly appeared and put Chan to sleep.  
  
"I suggest you don't try anything or it'll do the same to you," Victor threatened. The servant appeared and picked up Chan's limp body and carried him away.  
  
"He'll be fine," Victor said. "He'll be asleep for awhile though."  
  
"Depends on your definition of sleep," Dessa responded icily.  
  
Victor gave her a grin. "I can think of worse."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Uh huh. Him not waking up from it."  
  
Dessa shuddered. "You'd better not."  
  
"I won't. If I were going to kill him, I would have done so when he first came into the Tower," Victor answered.  
  
*****  
  
Original # of parts: 3 


	25. Chapter 25

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Brandon jumped off the submarine and onto the dock. "Come on! We need to hurry. Something has happened!" No one argued and within seconds the group had teleported to Lavender Town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, we made it back," Ben said, extremely tired.  
  
"And we still have 1 day to go, before the 2 weeks is up," Brandon replied, equally as tired.  
  
"Why don't we go to the Pokémon Center for some rest, and then go confront Victor," Nishu suggested. "Especially since Sarah and David are just about dead on their feet."  
  
Brandon cried "We all are!" just as Ben commented "Did you have to use the word 'dead?'"  
  
"Sorry," Nishu apologized. "But I don't think it's a good idea to be half asleep when we confront Victor. After all, this IS Dessa and Chan's lives at stake."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
*****  
  
Victor was met with angry eyes when he went into Chan's room. "I see your awake, young one," Victor commented.  
  
"Yes... and I'm not very happy either," Chan answered. It was all Chan could do to keep from leaping at Victor in his anger.  
  
"At least I'm giving you food this time around. That way you don't have to worry about going berserk on your friends when they get here."  
  
"If they get here."  
  
"Oh, they will. They'll be here tomorrow. They're spending the night at the Pokémon Center."  
  
Chan relaxed somewhat. This nightmare could soon be over. But he knew that there would be a confrontation between Victor and the Task Hunters. "You have no intention of giving us up, do you?" Chan demanded.  
  
"No, I don't. But you knew that all along. As did the Task Hunters," Victor answered.  
  
"Then why...?"  
  
"Because they hoped they were wrong... it's simple."  
  
Chan stood up. He looked uneasily at Victor. "Why am I so important to you? I'm nowhere as powerful as you... or Dessa for that matter."  
  
"Yes," Victor agreed. "But you have abilities that I have never seen. Your transformation powers are extremely fascinating."  
  
"Sure... I got them thanks to Team Rocket. I would give anything to be rid of this Ditto DNA so I could be normal again. I'm tired of running from Team Rocket."  
  
"The Rockets are a stupid lot.. except for their boss. They'll never learn... but you can't run forever. You tire yourself out eventually from it and then you'll collapse. I don't think that's what you want." Victor was right. Chan didn't want to be in the hospital again. He had collapsed once soon after his ordeal with TR. He had run too far for too long and it finally caught up with him.  
  
"Now, I suggest you get ready for tomorrow when you're friends come," Victor suggested. "You never know what could happen..." With that, Victor left the room leaving Chan shivering at his words.  
  
*****  
  
"Where have you been?!" Nurse Joy demanded when she saw the tired Task Hunters. "And where is the body of your friend?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Brandon said sinking into a chair.  
  
"Where are the beds?" David asked.  
  
"This way," Ben said and led the others to the room with the beds.  
  
Brandon was left to face Nurse Joy. "Why won't I believe you?" she asked.  
  
"Because it's a long story. It's almost unbelievable. I have a hard time believing it myself at times. It'll be more believable once the problem is resolved."  
  
"How soon will that be?"  
  
"Hopefully within the next couple days," Brandon said standing up and walking to the room the others had disappeared in. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep before I fall over."  
  
When he walked into the room he noticed that everyone was avoiding one of the beds. "Can I guess?" he asked Ben.  
  
"Why? I'll tell you. That's the bed Chan died in," Ben answered.  
  
Brandon shuddered. "That's what I thought." He moved to a nearby bed and laid down. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. The others followed suit. Ben was the last one to fall asleep as he thought about all that had happened in such a short amount of time.  
  
*****  
  
"They'll be here tomorrow, if that's what you wanted, my little goddess," Victor answered as Dessa entered the room.  
  
"Why'd you send them on the tasks, if you had no intention of releasing Chan?" Or me, she left unsaid.  
  
"For sport, of course. And I am keeping my end of the bargain. If they return tomorrow with the manuscript, I will turn Chan human, as I said, and as I have already done. What happens after that..."  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"When have I been fair, little goddess?"  
  
"What if I were to make you a deal?"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"If I were to stay here willingly, would you release Chan, and let all of them go, and not hurt any of my friends? Ever?"  
  
"That is an interesting proposition, little goddess. How would I know that you would keep up your end of the bargain, if I keep up my end?"  
  
"You have my word."  
  
"Alright, I accept. Are you willing to go through with this?" Dessa was silent. "Answer me!"  
  
"Do you promise not to hurt any of my friends?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then... I agree."  
  
*****  
  
Original # of parts: 4 


	26. Chapter 26

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 26  
  
The Task Hunters were awakened suddenly by Nurse Joy's scream.  
  
"What's going on?" David asked trying to keep himself from falling off his bed.  
  
"Um... I don't know. We should probably find out though," Brandon responded. The others quickly agreed and they rushed out into the lobby.  
  
"Chan!" Nishu exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ben asked surprised.  
  
"Why are you asking that question?" Nurse Joy asked. "You should be asking why he is alive."  
  
"Are you alive?" Brandon questioned Chan.  
  
"Yes... quite alive... though I've been going back and forth over the last few hours," Chan replied. Chan was standing in the middle of the lobby. Nurse Joy was standing behind the desk and was trembling badly.  
  
"Why'd he let you go?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Dessa and him made a deal," Chan answered.  
  
"Dessa made a deal with Victor?" Brandon echoed. "Is she crazy?"  
  
Chan shrugged and continued. "She agreed that she would stay with him on her own will if he let me go and promised not to hurt me or you guys again."  
  
"There's a catch, isn't there?" David asked.  
  
"Yes... I think Dessa is about to evolve again and I think it's going to be an evil form... he won't hurt us, but she will."  
  
"Who's Victor?" Joy asked.  
  
"A vampire who decided that he wanted me so he turned me into a vampire. The others came to rescue me and he made a 'deal' with these guys saying if they completed three tasks in two weeks, I'd be free. Well, Dessa got into this mess and he's been bending the rules all over the place," Chan answered. "Then Dessa made this deal and I'm free..."  
  
"Hold on," Brandon said. "I'm not leaving Lavender Town without Dessa."  
  
Chan nodded, "And I think Victor knew that when he made the deal."  
  
Ben frowned, "That's bad... that's very bad."  
  
"No kidding," David said.  
  
*****  
  
Dessa stood on the balcony of her room, looking out at the night sky. "They'll be gone soon," she told Victor as he walked into the room.  
  
"I doubt it. Do you really think that they'd just leave you here?" Dessa was silent. "They will return."  
  
"They had better not be harmed!" Dessa yelled at him, turning around.  
  
"That was not our deal." He held up his hand, motioning silence. "Our deal was that I would not harm them. Who's to say what could happen in a dangerous place like this?" Victor motioned toward the door, and his servant came in. "You had better eat, though. Wouldn't want you 'dying' of hunger." Victor laughed, as Dessa glared at him and took the goblet from his servant. She began to drink, but coughed it up immediately. Victor grabbed the goblet before it spilled, and forced it down her throat. "You'd better psychically control your stomach, or it'll be worse." She did as he commanded, and the blood went down smoothly.  
  
"That was too strong!"  
  
"But you were able to control it. Soon you'll be able to feed for yourself."  
  
Dessa glared at him as he walked out of the room, leaving Gastly behind to make sure she got some sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Original # of parts: 2 


	27. Chapter 27

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 27  
  
"Come on!" David said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm not going back in there!" Chan cried. Brandon and David were taking trying to drag Chan out of the Pokémon Center. It was almost dawn. Chan's Mew floated above him trying to decide which side to help. Nishu got behind Chan and pushed him out the door.  
  
"Hey!" Chan yelped as he and David were sent sprawling to the ground.  
  
"We might need your help, Chan," Nishu said. "You know Victor better than we do."  
  
"Heh... I'm still not going back in there. I just got out and I'm not going to risk being turned into a vampire for a third time," Chan answered as he got up to run.  
  
Brandon grabbed his shirt and proceeded in dragging him toward the Pokémon Tower. "If it makes you feel better, you can stay in the Safety Zone," he said. "Stop struggling or do we have to carry you?"  
  
"You do have that Haunter," Ben pointed out.  
  
"True," Brandon commented.  
  
"Okay, okay..." Chan said. "I'll go. But I'm not coming out of the Zone. Keep the ghost Pokémon away from me!"  
  
Brandon grinned and let go of Chan's shirt. "Let's see if you remember how to teleport, Chan." With that, the group teleported to the Safety Zone.  
  
"You know, I don't think Dessa is going to like this," David commented once they were there.  
  
"You're just now figuring that out?" Chan asked.  
  
"No..." David said with his voice trailing off. "I get the creeps every time I see that Gastly."  
  
Brandon followed his gaze. It was floating nearby watching them. "With that thing nearby, Victor can't be too far."  
  
"I hope you brought food 'cause I'm hungry," Chan said changing the subject.  
  
Ben tossed him a large muffin. "I bet you're glad that you're eating normal food now."  
  
"Enjoy it while you can," Victor called from the stairs. "You shouldn't have come back."  
  
"We made him come," Brandon told Victor.  
  
"That was an even bigger mistake." Chan bit into the muffin hungrily. Within a minute, he had eaten it.  
  
"What'd you do to him, Victor? Starve him?" Nishu asked.  
  
"Probably," Sarah answered.  
  
"You also shouldn't have brought her here. Children are most vulnerable," Victor taunted.  
  
"You keep away from my sister!" Chan yelled.  
  
"Hey, I made a deal. I won't touch any of you," Victor said. His smile didn't fade though. In fact, it got bigger. Chan swallowed hard as he looked up at Gastly.  
  
"Where's Dessa?" Chan demanded. Victor looked up toward the stairs, and everyone's eyes followed.  
  
"Why don't you go meet her? I'm sure she'd welcome you." Not a single person missed the mocking in his voice. They could barely see Dessa at the top of the stairs, only her pale skin and her golden hair stood out. "Why don't you come and join us, my little goddess?" Dessa psychically lifted herself up, and floated down to join them, staying away from the Gastly, and from Victor.  
  
"Go away!" Dessa yelled at them.  
  
"Now, now, my little goddess, these are our guests. We need to be kind to them." Victor's eyes began to glow, and Dessa fell to her knees in pain.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Ben cried.  
  
"I'm just having Dessa change into something a little more... comfortable." Dessa's body rose into the ground, and then began to glow. All of a sudden, with a flash of light, Dessa became Anglessa. But Victor didn't stop there. He kept pumping more psychic energy into her.  
  
"He's trying to force her to evolve," Brandon said under his breath. All of a sudden, Anglessa transformed into Raifugami, but then her screams became ear-piercing. The silver feathers of her wings exploded, leaving dark red bat wings. Her long, golden hair turned dark, with blood red highlights, and rose into a ponytail. Her purple eyes turned red, and her teeth became as a vampire's. Her dress became dark red and black, and her flats became black boots.  
  
"Now there's a pokémon I can relate to," Victor said, laughing. "My goddess of death, Shigami!"  
  
"Dessa!" Brandon and Chan cried at the same time. Shigami turned and glared down at them.  
  
"Dessa! Remember who you are and turn back into Raifugami!" Brandon yelled.  
  
"We're your friends, your family!" Chan yelled.  
  
"Friends?" Shigami sneered. "How are you my friends? Friends don't leave each other in the dark, so to speak, instead of telling them about potential dangers. I wouldn't call your recent actions very 'friendly.' And 'family?' If you recall, I don't have any family." As she was telling them this, Chan whispered orders to his Mew, who temporarily disappeared, reappearing behind Victor, grabbing something, and going back.  
  
"What about Pluto?" Brandon challenged her, throwing Mew's filched goods, Dessa's Crystal Key and Pokéball.  
  
"Pluto..." Shigami began to falter, her eyes looking softer, and beginning to change color.  
  
"Yes, Pluto," Victor chimed in. "The one who kept you in that pokéball, as a pet, and who refused to reveal herself to you for 16 years, not even telling you of your true heritage." Shigami's eyes reverted back.  
  
"Cat's in the cradle, Brandon, cat's in the cradle," was Shigami's response.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Original # of parts: 2 


	28. Chapter 28

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Chan backed away nervously. "I'm out of here!" he said. Before anyone could stop him he teleported.  
  
"Chan!" Brandon cried.  
  
"Ha!" Victor said. "He's afraid."  
  
"I can't believe it!" Ben mumbled. Victor's grin grew even bigger. He was winning.  
  
*****  
  
Chan had teleported to the top floor and was looking for a weapon that he could use. After several minutes he found a staff.  
  
"I'm better with a sword but this will have to do," he told himself as he once again teleported.  
  
*****  
  
Victor was in the process of trying to bait the group out of the Zone. But no one was budging. They were either too afraid of Shigami or too afraid of what she might do to them.  
  
"This is bad," David said.  
  
"No kidding," Brandon replied through gritted teeth. "Where'd Chan go to?"  
  
"Who knows?" Sarah said. "He must have gone through a lot in order to be that scared."  
  
"Heh... living with me isn't exactly easy," Victor taunted.  
  
"Yes, but I managed. And it hasn't scared me away yet," Chan said as he hit Victor from behind. Chan whirled the staff between his hands and managed to keep Victor at bay for a few minutes.  
  
"You are a fool, young one," Victor told him as he got up. Shigami picked Chan up and threw him against the wall. She looked like she was about to use her powers to do something when Brandon cried out.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled. "Victor, I challenge that Gastly of yours with my Haunter."  
  
"When did you catch a Haunter?" Victor demanded.  
  
"During one of our earlier trips here. Shigami, if you want proof that you have friends, look at Chan. He is risking his life for a third time to save you," Brandon answered as he called out Haunter.  
  
"Haunt!" the Pokémon snarled. Gastly attacked quickly but Haunter dodged the attacked and countered with its own.  
  
"This could take awhile..." Nishu whispered.  
  
"That's what I want. Look at Chan," Brandon answered. Chan lay slumped against the wall. His eyes were fluttering indicating that he was struggling to regain consciousness. "I'm trying to give Chan a chance," Brandon said.  
  
As Chan struggled with unconsciousness, Shigami struggled on the inside. Raifugami wanted desperately to take over, but she had to hold her back.  
  
******  
  
Right near the surface of Chan's mind were different scenes of he and Dessa. When they had first met, their first adventure, when he discovered her secret, meeting Brandon... there was a lot they'd been through together. But what could he use to show her what she meant to them? Or to Takeshi, whom he was glad wasn't here. Then he remembered her telling him about the Cubone she had caught.  
  
"Mew," he whispered. "Go up to Dessa's room, and bring back her Pokéballs." Mew nodded, and disappeared, reappearing a few minutes later, with a belt and 6 pokéballs hanging from it, and an extra one in his hand. "This must be the Cubone, since it's not with her others." He stood up weakly, and called Shigami's attention to him, while Brandon distracted Victor and Gastly with the Haunter. "Recognize this?" he asked, tossing the Pokéball up to her. She called out the pokémon, and saw the little Cubone, scared and shivering.  
  
"Peek-a-bone," Shigami softly said, holding the small creature in her arms. Her eyes became purple once again, and she turned to face Victor. With the arm that wasn't holding Cubone, she shot a psychic beam at Victor, and then began to glow. She transformed back into Raifugami, and the light illuminated the room. She began to fall, and was Dessa again before she hit the floor. She was normal again, not a vampire. Unfortunately, she was closer to Victor and Gastly than the others and the Safety Zone.  
  
Victor moved towards Dessa. "No!" Chan cried as he lunged at Victor, catching him at the waist.  
  
"You are a fool, young one," Victor snarled at Chan as they hit the ground.  
  
"Maybe, but you aren't getting her," Chan responded as he punched Victor in the stomach.  
  
Nishu turned to Brandon, "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
"I don't know, but Chan isn't happy at the moment... I think we'd better get Dessa in the Safety Zone before Victor knocks Chan out," Brandon replied.  
  
Gastly and Haunter were still fighting. "Haunter! Nightshade!" Brandon commanded. Haunter attacked Gastly with its powerful Nightshade attack. Gastly looked like it was about to use Hypnosis when it collapsed to the floor.  
  
Brandon ran over to Dessa with Haunter covering him.  
  
"What?!" Victor cried looking up from his fight with Chan. "You knocked out my Gastly."  
  
"That's right," Chan groaned as he hit Victor hard in the back of the head. Victor fell to the ground. He was beginning to show the effects of the psychic attack.  
  
"Give it up Victor," David snarled. "You've lost."  
  
Victor knocked Chan back with a side kick before facing the group again. "This time. There will be another though..." With that, the vampire and his weak Gastly teleported.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Ben asked.  
  
"I don't know," Nishu commented. "But I don't want to be here when he gets back." Everyone agreed. Brandon and Chan picked up Dessa. David and Ben gathered her things and the group teleported out of the Tower to the Pokémon Center.  
  
There, Brandon and Chan laid Dessa on a bed and returned to the lobby. "You look tired, Chan," Sarah commented.  
  
"I am..." Chan said as he sank into a chair.  
  
Brandon smiled faintly. "At least it is over," he said.  
  
"Maybe.." Chan said. "I'm going to be having nightmares about this for the next three years... at least." Everyone laughed. Nishu chased Chan to bed to get some badly needed sleep. When he returned he found the others sitting quietly.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," David said. "We're just glad that it's over. Personally, I couldn't bear to lose Dessa or Chan."  
  
"Me neither," Brandon said. "To think this thing started with just Chan..."  
  
"I'm glad my son isn't dead. I don't know what I'd do without him..." Nishu said.  
  
The others agreed. They would spend the rest of the day and most of the night talking about the incident. It would be months before Chan or Dessa could talk about it without shuddering.  
  
Chan would fear the dark for a long time after that. He could not think about ghost pokémon without having a panic attack. But in the end it would make him stronger. He would have more self confidence knowing that if he tried hard enough, he could succeed. Dessa was in the middle of an inner struggle. She now knew that she had a dark side. She had also been captured again despite her vow of freedom. She, after resting up, would try to find out why and how she kept becoming a prisoner. Her resolve for freedom was stronger now. Nishu, upon almost losing his son, realized he needed to spend more time with Chan and resolved to do that. Brandon, David, Sarah, and Ben would know from then on that no task was too hard for them to accomplish. They had all struggled, physically and emotionally, to save themselves and their friends from being consumed in darkness. Having succeeded, they vowed that they would not let any of the group fall that close to darkness again.  
  
The End  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 3 


	29. Omake

The Vampire of Lavendar Town By Ree-chan Peekster, Dugtrio16, and Dessa  
  
Omake  
  
For those of you who don't know, "omake" means "extra" in Japanese. So this isn't really a chapter of the story, but it's extra stuff you may, or may not, be interested in.  
  
Other Stories  
  
Heheheh... I realized after the fact, that this probably wasn't the best story to start with... so here's a list of the stories that come before this, and explain some things (like Pluto, and Raifugami, and that time when they met Brandon that Chan and Dessa keep referring to):  
  
"An Old Aquaintance Appears; Friend or Foe"- The first story written with Dessa. Is currently available on fanfiction.net (check my profile for now, I'll post the actual story # later)  
  
úntitled story- Second story about Dessa, currently no title and isn't written. But it will explain Dessa's past.  
  
title unknown- First story with Chan. I know Ree-chan has written it, and I'd post it for her, except she was writing it on her message board, and the board is down right now. So I'll get it from her and post it, at least what she has finished.  
  
untitled story- The story where Dessa and Chan meet. Also is not written yet.  
  
"The Big Switch"- Lookie!! It's the story where Chan and Dessa first meet Brandon! I'll upload it next, I swear!!  
  
"Second Meeting"- Fills the gap between TBS and VoLT, and explains about Brandon teaching at Dessa's school... on second thought, that one'll probably be uploaded next, 'cause I can upload it as one chapter.  
  
"The Vampire of Lavendar Town"- If you're this far, I'm assuming you've read this.  
  
Story References (and Notes)  
  
I (Dessa) enjoy throwing obscure (and not-so-obscure) references into my stories (so most of the weird refrerences are from sections I wrote). So here's explainations:  
  
Chapter 9- Ghost pokémon: Okay, in the show, ghost pokémon are strong against psychic pokémon (and in the manga), but in the game, it's the opposite... we're using the anime/manga version.  
  
Chaper 11- The Mirror: Vampires don't have reflections (in most mythology). That part of the story is told from the point of view of Dessa looking into the mirror.  
  
Chapter 19- Dessa and blood: Not really a reference, per se, but a wild guess... I'm guessing that ultimate good and, well, not ultimate evil, but lots of evil, can't reside in the same body...  
  
Chapter 21- Whirlpools: This story was written before Gold/Silver/Crystal came out in the US... so we didn't know about the move "Whirlpool" (otherwise this part would've been a whole lot easier). Peek-a-Bone: In the Vending Machine 3 set of cards, there's this cute Karakara (Cubone) card that has it peeking out around a corner. That's where this entire scene came from.  
  
Chapter 25- Dessa's Deal: Dessa's character may seem a little strange, but basically, the most important thing to her is her friendship. Whatever else she may do, she still places her friends above herself.  
  
Chapter 27- "Cat's in the Cradle": If you have not heard this song, I suggest finding it. The reference is to the way Dessa (in that state of mind) feels about Pluto. I'll post a link to the lyrics later.  
  
Chapter 28- Epilogue: You'll have to read The Big Switch to understand that little paragraph.  
  
Illustrations  
  
I made some illustrations for the story... I'll put up the links later (once they get put into their final position on my website). 


End file.
